A Touch of Vanity: X Men Evolution
by Leo6
Summary: Rogue never seemed to care about being the Untouchable One nor be as popular as Jean. But everything will change when she meets Derek Vane, a rather egotistical young fashion designer, who is immune to her powers. [COMPLETE] plus teaser chapter!
1. Introduction

Author's Spiel:

Yeah it's already complete for over a year now, but didn't think it'll get shoved way at the back after dumping the entire story hehehehe. Silly me : ) Right now I'm just reediting the story to make it look a little more presentable but feel free to read and gimme your praie...ermmm... two cents via PayPal... I mean, your thoughts! Yeah, thoughts!

The story arc of this series would revolve around Rogue and her reaction when she finds someone who is immune to her powers; a nineteen-year-old fashion designer named Derek Vane.

To the Marvel Execs: if you're reading this and like it, drop me a line. Lots of drama involved.

* * *

Leo6 Proudly Presents

X-Men Evolution: Part One

"A Touch of Vanity"

* * *

Months have passed since the rise of Apocalypse. Professor Xavier and his X-Men welcomed the extra breathing room, glad that nothing happened yet as they welcomed another year.

Rogue also welcomed the peace and quiet of a nearly empty mansion but that was about to change. As all the students returned from the holidays, Jean Grey takes a few of her friends along with Kitty, Kurt and Rogue to a fashion show. Inside the club that hosts the fashion show, the egotistical Derek Vane has taken an instant shine to the introverted Rogue, which led to an attack by Magneto and his men at the right place at the wrong time.

A strange creature emerged from the ruined entrance of the club, who has the power to absorb every mutant's power close to its space and amplifies it ten times its strength. Rogue thought she might subdue the mutant but was proven wrong when nothing happened when she touches the mutant. As Magneto and his men retreated, the mutant consumed what's left of his strength as it reverts back to its original form, the fashion designer Derek Vane.

Witness the account of Derek and Rogue as they try to break the barriers of 'clashing egos' and the possibility that only they could take away each other's pain.

* * *

Dedication:

To hate, therefore I am.


	2. Spring

Chapter 01

_**Spring **_

The icy chill of the wind coming from the Eastern Seaboard blew gently across the grounds of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, situated on the highest hilltop overlooking Bayville. The deep expanse of blue and gold overlook the front lawn of the mansion with the smell of freshly cut grass surrounding the statue and rotunda in the middle, emanating the promise of spring after the gardeners worked for two hours since six in the morning. It was the longest winter that New York has ever experienced that lasted nearly over three months.

The mansion was nearly deserted, yet not completely empty. Only a handful of people, save some of those who work in maintenance, had spent Christmas and New Year's along with the headmaster and one of three from the teaching staff. Inside a large room on the second floor located at the back of the mansion, a bald-headed man in a wheelchair gazed through the window to admire the view of the city below. If the weather stays clear and the temperature continues to rise, he might be able to make out the Statue of Liberty for more than twenty miles away. The fog hovering over the Hudson River and Staten Island from last evening covered the view of the statue from where he was sitting even though it may appear as a tiny dot from that far-off distance. Smiling to himself, the man in the wheelchair nursed his mug of steaming hot coffee and held it up close to his nose, savoring the aroma of hazelnut before taking a sip. Just before his lips touched the edge of the gray mug, his eyelids widen slightly when a familiar surge courses through in the back of his mind as brought the mug down on top of the wood-stained oak desk. He turned the joystick that controlled the wheelchair to the left, facing the double doors before calling out to it.

"Come in."

The inner workings of the old-fashioned brass handle of the door lets out a creak and a snap as he watches the handle turn downwards from the axis and the two-inch thick wooden door on the left side flew open. A young woman revealed behind it. She sports a length of chestnut hair that drops down just a little above the shoulder line in a layered hairdo and complimented with two white streaks that split evenly apart at the center of her forehead and hanging at both sides of her cheeks. The rather dark makeup seemed to fail to conceal the glossy dark lips that add shine to her pale complexion and wore a light-green, hand-knit sweater that wraps snugly around her. The sleeves were almost uneven in length as a signature of the amateurish knitting skill given by her roommate as a present and delivered to her a day before Christmas.

"Good morning, Rogue." The man flashed a warm and kind smile at her. "I'm glad to see you bright and early this beautiful morning."

Rogue stood silently in front of the doors and nodded, followed with a small smile on one side of her lips. It never occurred to her to even act surprised that Professor Charles Xavier might have sensed her coming even ten feet away from the doors of his office and nearly jumped at the sound of his voice calling to her before she could knock on the door.

"Please, why don't you sit down and tell me what's on your mind." The professor said as he motioned his hand towards one of the empty leather chairs in front of the desk.

"It's nothin' really," Rogue began in her Southern accent, but she remained standing near the doors. "I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready down the kitchen."

"Oh really?" Professor Xavier raised his eyebrows and gave off a kind of surprised look. He chuckled slightly and sighed, "I guess anyone could forget about breakfast if they get to see a view like this outside." The professor turned his wheelchair back at the window and gazed through it. "Why don't you join me out on the balcony and view it together for a moment before heading down."

Rogue's eyes squinted and turned her head slightly away from the windows as the rays of the sun pierced through the thick clouds like towering columns of light over the city. She turned her head to one side and reached for the door handle.

"I guess it's kind of cool." Rogue's voice was laced with false enthusiasm. "Well, I should get going. Mr. McCoy is already waiting downstairs in the kitchen.

Charles studied her for a moment before nodding to her with a smile. "Thank you for telling me, Rogue. I'll join you and Mr. McCoy downstairs in a minute."

As Rogue turned to face the doors, Charles begins to slip back into his memories where most of it came from the encounters that included Rogue in the picture. It was five months ago when Rogue became an instrument that involved the reawakening of an ancient and powerful mutant buried deep within the pyramids of Egypt hundreds of years ago. Rogue was not only one that played the role. Another female mutant known as Mystique who has the power to morph into any person or living being also became a hapless pawn of the circumstance. Everything came to being because of one mysterious mutant with the power similar to Professor Xavier's. This powerful psychic first succeeded in manipulating Jean and other of the professor's students in retrieving artifacts that would unlock the first door of Apocalypse's prison. Magneto, the Master of Magnetism was also fooled to believe that destroying the second artifact would stop Apocalypse's imminent return, Rogue meanwhile attacked and absorbed the powers of those in the Institute as well as the side of Magneto, thus signified the reawakening of Apocalypse. The series of events was too much to bear within the already delicate emotions that Rogue has; never getting to know her real parents; her adoptive mother happens to be one of the enemy; the curse that is her powers and never again to touch another living being without sapping them of their powers.

Just as the doors were about to close shut, Professor Xavier raised his head and stared blankly through the doors when he felt the presence of two other people. This time they were coming through the main gates of the institute. Smiling, the professor called on Rogue again and thinking that it would be the best remedy for a young woman with such hardships.

"It seems that they have arrived. Why don't you greet them at the front door." The professor nods once and smiled at Rogue. She could only return the courtesy with a blank stair when the foyer from the main floor was filled with two voices calling out to Rogue. She recognized the voice of another young woman as she strides away, completely forgetting to close the doors of Professor Xavier's office.

Outside through the long hallway that splits between the east and west wing of the mansion, Rogue arrived at the marble balustrade overlooking the foyer. Two people stood in the middle of the patterned black and white marble floor with their suitcases sitting beside them. One of them is a young woman with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and about a few weeks Rogue's younger. The man standing next to the young woman almost made Rogue's heart skip, as he raised his sights towards Rogue behind his rose-colored shades with a smile in his face. It was not the vanity part that the now-tanned young man was wearing shades indoors, but a necessity, knowing the kind of power that could be unleashed once he removes the ruby quartz glasses off his eyes.

"Rogue! Happy New Year!" The young woman called first after she looked up towards the balustrade.

Rogue smiled for the first time since the beginning of December last, as she descends down the west stairs. The two women met halfway on the stairs and the young woman wrapped her arms around Rogue's waist in an embrace. Rogue flinched slightly even though she wanted so much to embrace her friend as she rubbed her bare hands from her back and was afraid to touch any of her exposed skin. After a couple of seconds, the two friends descended to the foyer.

"Thanks for the sweater, Kitty." Rogue said and her lips creased a slight smile.

"I wouldn't forget about my best friend in the whole world." Kitty smiled.

It was now the man with the red shades' turn to greet Rogue as he approached the two women at the bottom of the stairs.

"Glad to see you, Rogue. Happy New Year." The young man placed both hands over Rogue's shoulders covered under the sweater.

"Me too, Scott. Happy New Year." Rogue answered shyly and her cheeks flushed slightly. The weight of Scott's hands made her shoulders soften with a sense of ease swelling from the inside.

The three were exchanging stories about how they spent their holidays when a familiar pneumatic whir coming from the service elevator caught their attention. Inside the car, Professor Xavier descended slowly from the second floor and landed after a few seconds. The steel shutters automatically slid open to the left as the three approached him.

"I'm glad to see you two back, Kitty, Scott." The professor beamed at his two students. Kitty and Scott greeted Professor Xavier Happy New Year in return. "Well now that you're both here, let's go down to the kitchen and tell me what you've been doing during the holidays over breakfast."

"Sounds great, professor." Scott rubbed his midsection, trying to suppress the soft growling that was almost audible under his blue sweater. The two women and the professor took notice and stared at him. Kitty fought to suppress her giggling as she cupped both her hands over her mouth.

"Don't blame me! The airplane food was terrible!" Scott explained as color rose furiously on his cheeks.

Kitty continued with her chat with Rogue as the professor followed from behind, his wheelchair being trundled of by Scott. At the kitchen door stood Hank McCoy, the blue-furred Beast, and greeted them inside with a well-sized breakfast on the table.


	3. A Vane Affair

Chapter 02

_**A Vane Affair**_

The return of Scott Summers and Kitty Pryde to the mansion on Monday has prompted the arrival of more of the Institute's students returning from the holidays. Tuesday, it was Kurt Wagner's return from Germany. On Wednesday, Jean Grey arrived in the late afternoon followed by Aurora Monroe in the evening. Logan came in through the back door in the kitchen before dawn with a heavy army-type sack, as always kept the whereabouts of his vacation (or training grounds) a secret once everyone found him drinking coffee and reading the newspaper in the kitchen. The remainder of the week ended on the following Monday, now the mansion is complete with the entire student body and off to school in Bayville High.

It was another year for what remained of the tiny mutant population that inhabit the grounds of the school. Ever since the tragic events that has ultimately revealed the identities of Professor Xavier's students, Principal Robert Kelly has barred the admission of any mutants from the school. The trouble is that he might never be able to identify which student entering the school would be a mutant, and he would look bad in the eyes of the Bayville public if he would accuse any one of the young enrollees as a mutant without proof. For the meantime, Kelly would be serving his last term as principal and will be devoting his time in public office for next year.

The change was somehow an improvement. Most of those who had an overwhelming animosity towards Professor Xavier's students have already left or graduated Bayville High. The Brotherhood of Mutants were never heard from again, though Jean Grey and Scott Summers are now attending at the New York State University and studying in the degree of their choosing. Rogue, Kurt and Kitty are now in their senior year in Bayville High. Along with the other mutants, they tried to continue to live and study normally among the rest of the normal Bayville students. Yet others who are still in their junior level of high school continued to stare at them as if they were experiments of a freak lab accident.

* * *

Jean Grey arrived at the mansion back from college a week after school started. Though she is now living in a dormitory near her college, she always finds time to come home at least once a week to be with her surrogate family of mutants. After greeting the professor in his office, she enters the common room on the first floor where most of them were inside, some watching a movie or playing with the foosball table. Rogue was not among them she thought as she sighed. Jean was carrying in her hand a thick white envelope about the size of a standard greeting card as she sat down at the sofa between Kitty and Amara while everyone greeted her.

"Guess what. I got some invites to a fashion show this coming Friday. And get this. The designer and host of the show is none other than Derek Vane!" Jean began as she opened the envelope and revealed the invitation cards.

Kitty and some of the girls chattered excitedly among themselves as they crowded around Jean. It was a known fact among the women of the Xavier Institute as well as all over the United States that Derek Vane and his _Vanity_ line of clothes are one of the hottest trends of the year.

"Really?" Chirped the excited Kitty as she sat closer to Jean, fixing her sights towards the glossy surface of the cards. "_The_ Derek Vane? But those invitations are so hard to get. How did it end up right in your lap?"

Jean grinned as she explained, gathering the attention of most of the female students.

"I got this from a friend I'm sharing a room with who's taking up fashion design in another college. It's kind of like a friend of a friend thing that began with one of Derek's relatives and handed her a bunch of invites. What's left of them landed on my friend and gave a couple of them to me.

"The problem is that I only counted ten in here. Which I take one for myself so that leaves nine." Jean explained as she counted fingers and looked around. About twenty pairs of women's eyes were staring back at her. One thing that she never counted on was the furry blue face of Kurt Wagner, the resident party animal known as _**Nightcrawler**_.

"You too, Kurt?" Jean shot him a curious look.

"Vhy nött?" Kurt said in his German accent as he disappear right in front of Jean and leaving a puff of smoke that smelled of sulfur. He instantly appeared behind the sofa and staring at the invitation cards. "You know zat ze _Fuzzy One_ loves to party und hang out vith beautiful ladies."

Jean rolled her eyes and shook her head sideways to the left.

"Kurt, I think that these invites are going to be given only to the ladies." Jean gave a strained smile at Kurt.

Just like the _Titanic_, Kurt sunk slowly to the floor and began sulking and fiddling his thumbs around each other. Jean cocks her head from behind and lets out a long sigh, trying to see what Kurt was doing. Though Jean was never known to play favorites among the rest of her fellow students, she somehow had to draw the line somewhere. Right now the problem lies on handing over the remaining nine tickets randomly among the others students and thinking it might result to some serious objections, either way it was almost the same as being handpicked from a crowd. Looking around the room for a minute to try to solve the problem, Jean spots a large plastic tumbler filled with red plastic straws sitting on top of a small table for some unknown reason. An idea instantly struck her mind. With her eyes slightly squinted she stretched out her hand towards it. The tumbler nudged slightly off the surface of the table before it hovered across the room and into her hands.

"Okay. Someone grab me a pair of scissors. We're about to play a game of 'drawing straws'."

One of them returned with a pair of scissors and handed them to Jean after counting the straws, which totaled twenty-five. Pulling out nine from the bunch, Jean took the end of each plastic straw and snipped the tip off in an angle so that it appears pointed. After that she grabbed the remainder of the untouched straws and with her left hand she covered the snipped-out ends. Her right hand held the middle of the straws and began rolling it in her hands. She did this for about half a minute and stopped, making sure that the snipped straws are well mixed with the untouched ones.

"Okay, let's begin."

A few of the girls refused the straws, which they explained that they have dates on Friday though they were now regretting it. This made the chances of getting the special straw a bit higher as Jean offered the straws to the remaining fifteen girls. Including Kitty and Amara, five other girls managed to pull out the special straw, leaving only two more.

"Kurt? You wanna try your luck?" Jean called from behind the sofa then peeked. She made up her mind to include Kurt after watching him sulk. It took a little less than a second when a puff of smoke starts to clear out from behind the sofa and Kurt reappearing in front of Jean with a straw tucked between his index finger and thumb. He jumps more than ten feet in the air and cheered when he managed to pull out that special straw.

"Yes! I - am - going!"

After counting the straws in her hand to make sure that Kurt was not cheating and confirmed that there was only one left, Jean continued.

"One more to go." Jean called out and searches around the room. "Anyone else want to try?"

Most of them shook their heads or waved or said 'no' to Jean. All the girls are accounted for in the common room except for Rogue.

"Jean." Kitty whispered in Jean's ear as she distributed the card to each of the lucky ones who got the special straw. "I think that Rogue should get the last one, don't you think?"

It was probably the only conclusion, now that only one invitation card was left and there are no other takers. Though the thought of giving the last one to Scott occupied her mind, Jean decided that it was best to give it to someone who needs a bit more cheering up.

With a nod, Jean handed the last card to Kitty and smiled.

* * *

Jean and some of the girls assembled at the garage door that late afternoon. It was now ten minutes past four in the afternoon when Jean checked her wristwatch and shifts her eyes towards the excited women. It is a night to look forward to as everyone wore their most fashionable and stylish attire they could think of. The door opened at the back of the garage as Kurt emerged a little more than enthusiastic. For the last hour he checked to make sure that the image inducer's batteries were fully charged and wore leather gloves to cover his furry three-fingered hands also covered by the hologram. He dons a shiny black leather overcoat that matches along with his black velvet tight shirt, a tight pair of black leather pants and combat boots. His dark blue hair was combed and gelled to the back of his head and wearing dark shades over his eyes, making him look like the actor in a popular cyber-punk film of the year. The professor gave Jean permission to use the X-Van with its armor removed and enough space to accommodate ten people.

"Okay. We're all set now." Jean said as she counted heads and winced, noticing that two more girls were missing from the group.

"Kurt. Where's Kitty and Rogue?" Jean shifts her eyes towards him.

"I don't know. I haven't even seen them vhen I came down." Kurt shrugged. Just when Kurt was about to teleport back into the mansion to search for Kitty and Rogue, a loud commotion interrupted the murmuring within the group. They all shifted their sights towards the door at the back of the garage. Kitty appeared through the closed door, which her powers allow her to phase though solid matter. Her hand was still phased through the door and pulling at something when a slender outstretched arm of another woman appeared. With one final tug, Kitty managed to pull the rest of what was attached to the arm out through the door.

The black wifebeater and see-through green silk top that was draped over her entire upper body, a metal-studded leather choker, leather gloves and her leather mini skirt over her black stockings and boots were part of Rogue's usual attire of a very gothic theme. What they did not expect her bring, yet to no surprise from others, was a scowl carving her face.

"I kinda told her just now, you know, making sure that she won't back out on the last minute." Kitty gave off a strained smile as Rogue managed to remove her arm off Kitty's hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be hanging around too many people." Rogue complained as she stood with her arms folded on her chest.

Jean shook her head slightly as she approached Rogue. Standing next to her, Jean swept her arm across Rogue's waist and pulled her inside the van.

"That never stopped you before." Jean smiled before sliding the side door of the van shut and jumping in the driver's seat. "Come on, Rogue, it's about time you get to have fun with the rest of us."

The drive through Bayville towards the city of New York took almost an hour as Jean sped across Manhattan passing through Times Square. About a couple yards straight down to the right corner of Radio City, through their windows Jean and her friends saw two bright column of _Dominator_ spotlights spiraling through the early evening sky and the beat of techno music boomed louder through the large speakers. Various people crowded near the entrance of Equinox, a popular disco club as Jean drove past the club to find an open parking space. It took almost ten minutes and another twenty yards from the club to find an empty slot. After Jean fed the parking meter, everyone strides down the sidewalk with each step in the fast rhythmic beat of the bass. A large computer-generated sign that projected over the top of the entrance wrote 'The Vanity Show' in a kind of Seventies design on a white background.

"This is it!" Kurt called out from behind the loud music, his eyes open widely at the number of people pushing through to get a glimpse of their favorite celebrities.

Between the two ropes that separated the onlookers and paparazzi at both sides lay a long stretch of aisle covered with a strip of red carpet. About six bouncers stood at each of the posts that held the ropes, trying to keep them at bay when the ones near the street began to cheer wildly. A black stretch limousine pulled over in front of the aisle as the bouncer standing guard at the sidewalk opened the door, revealing a popular rock star and the rest of his band. After the limousine rolled away came another car from behind. A two-seater, hardtop sports car pulled over and from the driver's side emerged a young man with a casual black suit without a tie, complimenting much of his figure like a male supermodel. His long auburn hair wafted through the soft breeze and wore thin sunglasses, which has been the signature look of the former male model turned fashion designer. Beaming at the crowd he raised both his hands in the air, feeling the admiration and the cheers from his fans. The flood of camera flash kept shooting off the silver necklaces that adorn his neck as he flashed his signature grin. Outstretched hands with pens and autograph books reached out towards the host of the show as he grabbed some of them and began scribbling. After signing four or five of these, the bouncers led him inside the disco and the crowd simmered down. It was now those with the invitations are allowed to enter.

"Okay, guys," Jean called at the group, "we're going in."

Inside the huge room is a large stage with a runway at the center occupying almost half of the entire dance floor. Above the small entrance of the stage are several Styrofoam cutouts of letters, spelling out 'Vanity' in red glitters along with the name of the designer under it. Three rows of chairs were lined up at the sides near the fifteen-foot runway for columnists and reporters from various fashion show columns printed in the newspapers and fashion magazines. The neon lights and strobes of different color shot all over the dance floor and stage, giving the place a hypnotic feel as the beat of the music continue to fill their ears.

Most of the invitees converged near the ten-foot-long wet bar at the left side, sipping on their mildly intoxicating drink while some of them danced in the rhythm of house music. Though Jean is old enough to handle one or two strawberry margaritas, she thought to serve as an example and settled for juice drinks along with the others. At the other end of the room is the temporary VIP section. Most of the celebrities and special guests sat on one of the several booths mingling with the other celebrities and the entrance was roped off and guarded by a single bouncer. Jean and the others were lucky enough to sit near where they could see the familiar faces of their favorite stars. Only Derek Vane was not among them and probably at the back doing some last-minute checkups.

It was now thirty minutes since the Xavier students entered the disco when the music died down and replaced with a kind of techno drum roll. Everyone took to their seats while the print media people sat or stood nearest to the runway with their cameras poised and ready to take pictures. The lights in the large room slowly begins to dim and two bright spots merged towards the small entrance where the models will walk out through it wearing the clothes of Derek Vane's design. Multicolored lights sparkled against the silvery white backdrop of the stage and an emcee's voice boomed all over the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to _**The Vanity Show**_!"

A wild applause erupted from the audience along with the fast beat of techno music and the runway was lit with the overhead fluorescent lights. Twenty women strolled down the runway in the catwalk, wearing different dresses and attires as they struck their poses at the end of the runway for a few seconds before returning back to the entrance. Jean and the rest of her friends were seated in the middle of the third row, chattering excitedly and pointing out almost most of the clothes they would likely want to wear some time in the future. Then came the swimsuits for the Vanity summer collection, which Kurt could only holler out wolf calls at them until Kitty jabbed her elbow sharply against Kurt's ribs.

The entire show lasted for over thirty minutes as all the models lined up at both sides of the runway in the finale and slightly facing towards the small entrance. A standing ovation erupted when the last model emerged from the entrance with her arm clinging on Derek's right side. The audience once again erupted with wild cheering along with the models as Derek stood at the end of the runway with his hands waving at them. He slowly circles around where he stood, feeling the self-adulation and cheers from his admirers and fans that Derek Vane has been conditioned to ever since he started his career as a male model three years ago at the age of sixteen. His second show was truly a success. Looking around at the numerous faces smiling and cheering for him, he could almost feel like he was in heaven and could feel that nothing could ever take it away from him. Just as he was about to run back into the entrance, his eyes met the eyes of one woman standing alone at the back of the room with her arms folded under her chest. It was something that he never expected as he stared at those dark eyes that seem empty even in her well-chiseled pale face. The unique hairdo was something that he rarely sees everyday as he studied the white streaks that cuts in the middle of her hairline. As he looks down from her face towards the attire she was wearing, the only thing inside Derek's mind is finding out who this strange gothic Cinderella is. Derek made one final bow before leaving the runway as the clamor of applause continues to ring his ears. The show ended and everyone in the room chattered and commented on the designs.

Jean and the rest of her friends lingered on for the next thirty minutes at their table after the show, commenting and admiring the clothes they have seen. Rogue only showed up a few minutes after the show ended, explaining that she had to stand up near the end of the room after leaving the women's powder room. All she said was the show was good as she took her seat next to Kitty.

"So what do you think?" Jean said as she sips on her strawberry margarita and forgotten about being a role model for the night.

"It was too adorable." Kitty giggled. "Especially the fifth model with the onyx short bellbottoms and a tight baby T." (Author's Note: Could somebody **_please_** explain to me what Kitty was saying? Even I don't know what I was trying to describe, no thanks to Fashion TV. :P)

Jean smiled at the rest of her friends and was glad they all had fun especially Kurt who she saw dancing with two models on the dance floor. She then moved her sights towards Rogue, who looked no happier than a five-year-old did on Christmas but somehow she seemed more relaxed as she chatted with another Xavier student on her right. As Kurt returned from the dance floor and taking deep breaths from exhaustion, Jean checked her watch and her eyes widened a bit. It was now a quarter to nine PM.

"Okay, guys." Jean called out to catch their attention, pointing to her watch. "It's time we head home."

Some of them moaned and shook their heads in protest as they stood slowly on their feet. Rogue was the first to stand up and leading the group towards the doors when she stopped suddenly on her tracks. Her eyes widened as she stares at the greenish eyes of Derek Vane who was blocking the way. There was no lascivious intent on the way he shifts his eyes up and down Rogue, in fact he was quite curious.

"Wow. I must say it's been some time since I've seen anyone wear an interesting gothic theme." Derek said in his smooth-as-silk voice as he approaches Rogue. The others behind her whispered excitedly as Rogue stared at him with a hint of disinterest yet her pulse begins to hammer quite rapidly.

"Well if you're here to poke fun at me, it wouldn't matter if you include yourself among them." Rogue said as she cocks her head slightly to the left and placed her hands over her hips.

"No, no, no." Derek shook his head and smiled. "I didn't mean to take it the wrong way. It's just that the way you dress somehow appeals to you." Derek begins to scope out Rogue as he walks around her. "It seems that you were meant to wear something dark, and believe me it brings out your natural shine." Then he nodded and changed the subject. "Anyway, I was hoping that you and your friends could come to my after-show party in a little later at my place. It's not that far off from here."

Aside from Rogue and Jean, the rest of them whispered excitedly as Kitty and Kurt grabbed Jean by both her arms and pulled her closer with the others.

"Come on, Jean." Kitty breathes out through her teeth. "This is, like, something that happens once in a lifetime! I'll even bet my entire allowance for a year that this is gonna be a blast!"

"That's right!" Kurt added and raised his two fingers, both about half an inch apart, towards Jean. "And I was this close to catching that model's cellphone number!"

The spontaneous peer pressure was slowly building up inside Jean as she could only stare awkwardly towards the others; they were all feeling giddy about being invited by a famous designer much like a six-year-old on a sugar buzz. Though the temptation was too much to refuse, Jean was about to answer okay when Rogue cuts her off and said "No thanks." before striding out the door.

All of them including Derek watched Rogue storm out of the disco and their minds went blank for a minute. With an apologetic look, Jean and the rest congratulated and thanked Derek for the show and followed Rogue out to the door.

The crowd outside still remained and many more came as Jean and the rest pushed their way through them and towards open ground. They spot Rogue a little ahead of them as they all ran after her. Though Rogue didn't mind their company, she could only stare blankly at everyone's disappointed looks, especially Jean, Kitty and Kurt's.

"You know, you didn't have to refuse him like that." Kitty blurted out as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Rogue snaps at Kitty as she shot her a stern look.

"I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood to be patronized by some self-loving, egotistical pretty boy. If you wanted to go to his party then go ahead. I don't want any part of it." Shaking her head, Rogue continued her rapid approach towards the X-Van. Everyone stared at her while Jean shook her head. She was unable place Rogue's situation as being an introvert, which was clearly evident in her demeanor, or maybe, just maybe that she actually found Derek attractive in her book, she would not allow herself to be held by him in the way like any other girl who is deeply in love. It was a painful reminder that Rogue will have to live through-- she will never be able to feel the touch from someone she cares for as long as she lives.

As they gave up the prospect of attending Derek's after-show party, everyone's attention was caught back towards the crowd when they were all cheering loudly as Derek exited the disco. It was useless to convince Rogue even on the first try as they all shuffled through the sidewalk to join Rogue and returning envious glances back at the place. After walking a few yards away from the club, the cheers from the crowd instantly changed to screams and yells of horror as they all snapped their heads back at the club. Panic and confusion was evident near the entrance as the crowd dispersed in all directions. Above the entrance of the disco is a towering column of flames that shot out from the hands of a mutant that they are familiar with. The flames hovered in the air; its shape changing to different horrific creatures that almost looked alive and downright intimidating.


	4. A Touch of Sorrow

Chapter 03

_**A Touch of Sorrow **_

"Kitty! Call the professor and tell him that Pyro's in town! Call for backup!" Jean shouted as the rest hid behind several parked cars along the curb. Pyro shot another blast of flames towards the sky as it changes into a giant fiery bat that swooped down upon the terrified people. Though not wanting to ruin her favorite dress and the distance back to the mansion will take too much time to run and change into her combat uniform, Jean prepared herself as she stretches out both hands towards the fire hydrant near Pyro. Her eyebrows furrowed and her temples begin to throb, sending her psychokinetic powers over the caps that covered the valve as it begins to loosen with an ear-piercing screech.

"Jean! Just try to take him out! I'll try to distract him!" The girl with long brown hair and tanned skin shouted from across as she ran towards the master of fire. At each step her body begins to glow in a fiery blast with the fury of a volcanic eruption, hence her name Magma, and floated off to the sky.

* * *

Professor Xavier's sights were locked towards the chessboard, his chin resting between his thumb and index finger as he gathered every ounce of his logic and skill in trying to beat his opponent. Though he was now sixteen moves in the game and somehow holding his own, he realized that his opponent has deliberately sacrificed his kingside bishop in order to expose his queenside rook, now in danger of being taken by the opponent's queen. A possible checkmate was inevitable now that his opponent's rook towards his king has taken his bishop. Looking at his opponent in front of him, the furry blue face of Hank McCoy still kept a placid expression as he stares at the board. To Hank, his only disadvantage would be finding a way to shield his mind from one of Professor Xavier's mind probes. But the two men knew better and kept the game as honest and as challenging.

Just when Professor Xavier finally decided to sacrifice his kingside knight in order to save the rook, the usual glow of the incandescent lamps was now being overpowered by the red strobes that flooded his office and the claxons blared throughout the mansion. Hank and Professor Xavier bolted from their game and headed down in the middle of the hallway. They stopped in front of the only undecorated side of the oak paneling along the corridor. Charles then reached his hand towards the right column and pressed his thumb against it, where strangely enough it appears to be discolored like an eyesore. The small part of the surface where his thumb was placed slowly glowed with a neon green light and the hydraulic mechanism begins to hum to life behind the wall. The undecorated wall slid upwards in a few moments, revealing an elevator car behind it as Charles and Hank entered.

The descent into the lower levels of the mansion took only less than ten seconds as the two waited. Professor Xavier could only picture what was happening beyond the walls of the institute. A chime inside the car interrupted his thoughts, as the doors parted open. It was a much different corridor almost similar to any secret government installations and painted in a kind of pale yellow. Hank pushed Professor Xavier's wheelchair and broke into a run through the long corridor lined with fluorescent lights under both sides of the ceiling. After ten doors to the right from the elevator they turned left facing the automatic metal doors as it parted sideways.

Inside the room was full of state-of-the-art communications and radar devices, computers, and a large LCD monitor overlooking everything. A flashing red button caught the attention of the two men and Hank immediately sprang off his feet and landed in front of the control panel. Pressing the button, the ten speakers mounted on all sides of the walls immediately filled the room with the distant sound of screaming and panic and the voice from Kitty Pryde clearly took over.

"Professor!" Kitty shouted. "We need some help over here! Pyro's back in town and it looks like he's gonna burn part of Manhattan if you don't send some backup right away!"

"Calm down, Kitty." The professor spoke over the microphone. "Exactly where are you?"

"Were at a disco named Equinox just right of The Carlyle Hotel! Hurry!"

"Okay, Kitty. Try to distract Pyro as much as you can. Somehow I doubt that he's alone in his little bonfire. I'll be sending Wolverine, Storm, Beast and Cyclops so try to avoid a confrontation unless necessary."

But the reply never arrived as the room was suddenly filled with static. The professor tried to hail Kitty several times, but the scratchy static was his only answer and a hollow sensation begins to form in Charles's chest.

* * *

Kitty's hands were slightly numb from the tiny shock wave of an explosion in the palm of her hands, but otherwise intact as she stared at what's left of her communicator now lying in a dozen smoldering pieces. Looking up towards the light post just above her, she gasped and her eyes widened when she saw a man hanging on top of the lamppost. His medium brown trench coat fluttered through the air and in his left hand is a single playing card that glowed with an eerie energy. Even under his wavy brown hair, Kitty recognized the man as Gambit.

"Tut, tut, tut." Gambit waved his left index finger at Kitty as if she were a child along with the energized card tucked between his thumb and the rest of his fingers. His voice sounded with a distinctive French accent. "I don't zink you want to do zat, cherie. All we want is someone inside that club and vaire out of here."

"What are you planning to do?" Rogue roared and fixed her eyes towards Gambit with a piercing stare as she helped Kitty up on her feet.

Before Gambit could spill the beans, a loud popping sound appeared from behind that force the startled Gambit to turn his head. His eyes widened when he finds the outstretched arms of Nightcrawler, immediately wrapping it around Gambit's body before the two vanished. Gambit and Kurt teleported back on solid ground a fraction of a second later and was about to square off after Rogue joined in. A loud scream shot out from where Pyro was standing that caught everyone's attention as everyone turned their sights towards the club.

* * *

A high-pitched sound echoed through the cavernous underground hangar as Storm and Professor Xavier were already in the cockpit, priming the turbines of the X-Jet as the rotating platform slowly turned a hundred eighty degrees to face the solid steel doors. Cyclops, Wolverine, and Beast arrived at the steps of the jet and boarded. As Cyclops, Beast, and soon followed by Storm took their seats behind the cockpit and tightened their seatbelts, Wolverine took over the pilot's seat beside Professor Xavier and pushed down the throttle. The high-pitched shrill of the two powerful turbines reverberated all throughout the hangar and the jet slowly begins to move forward. The professor pressed the red button in front of the instrument panel, activating the steel doors to part open. A thick curtain of water was now the only thing blocking the way to the outside. The jet hovered fifteen feet off the ground and the afterburners kicked in, propelling the X-Jet through the thick curtain of water and towards the sky. There was no time for protocol as everyone sat in silence, knowing that Jean and the others are in extreme danger.

* * *

Jean and Magma sat on the ground after taking the brunt from Pyro and his flames when Jean's plan to extinguish his flame attacks with the fire hydrant failed. They were the closest ones to hear the scream break out inside the club. The onlookers have been long gone by now though only a handful was brave enough to watch from a safe distance.

As the two stared, their eyes widened and their jaw drops to see the third member on Pyro's team, the Iron Man of Russia known as Colossus who probably sneaked in the disco way before they arrived. But something was wrong as they saw Colossus taking steps backwards as if trying to walk away from something as he clutched his right shoulder. Pyro also notice and approached the towering strongman of the team as he kept his fiery arms towards Jean and Magma, and after trying to snap Colossus out of his shellshock he shoved him aside.

"What's wrong with ya?" Pyro yelled. "Yer supposed to grab the kid!" But Colossus could only stared fixedly towards the club doors.

Pyro peered through the doors of the disco as well, wondering what could have made Colossus freeze up like that until the same look of fear was also beginning to warp his face. Slowly the two backs away from the doors until the sound of broken glass crushing under the weight of someone's feet followed. Jean and Magma watched intently, wondering what sort of thing that could make two of the most dangerous mutants cowering with fear.

The answer finally showed itself when a towering humanoid-shaped figure wearing black tattered clothes emerged from the doors as Jean and Magma watched with their jaws hanging open. The mysterious being also has the same type of silvery metallic armor like Colossus yet something else stood out aside from the glimmer his body reflects off from the spotlights. His hands began to glow with an iridescent yellow light and as he opened his palms, two flickers of flame floated on top of it. The fiery pillars grew taller and wider after each step towards Colossus and Pyro. With one swift motion he stretched his open palms towards them and the flames shot out in a deadly spiral much faster and powerful than Pyro's own flames as it transforms into a giant skull. The two mutants caught the full force of the flames, sending them flying across the street and smashing against the concrete walls of a building. It left two hollowed-out cracks that almost took the shape of Colossus and Pyro before falling back to the ground and rendered unconscious.

Witnessing the attack, Gambit decided to call it quits before anything else should go wrong. He knew that the target would likely put up some resistance, yet it was nothing like the one it did to Pyro and Colossus. Rogue and Nightcrawler were still standing in his way as he tries to approach his fallen comrades.

"Sorry, my friends, but I could say that our mission here is accomplished." Gambit said before he pulled out a half deck of cards from his pocket and infused them with explosive energy. He threw three cards near Kurt and Rogue's feet, causing chunks of the asphalt to explode as Kurt managed to teleport Rogue and himself away to safety. Doing the same to the other members of the X-Men as he ran towards his fallen comrades, Gambit immediately scoops up Pyro over his shoulders and dashed away, leaving Colossus lying on the ground. It was a heartless thing to do to abandon one of their own as Jean and Magma approached Colossus when his body slowly begins to levitate. The silvery metallic body rose even higher until everyone saw the familiar crimson body armor, helmet and the cape of one of the most powerful mutants alive today. Magneto kept his helmet towards them as if looking at the X-Men before flying away with Colossus's body trailing behind.

"I think it's over. Or maybe not." Jean muttered to Magma after realizing that there is something else left that was standing in front of the two women. Kurt and Rogue and the rest of their friends joined in after brushing off some of the dust on their clothes.

"What the heck is that?" Rogue pointed towards the strange mutant.

Jean was too engrossed to even try to answer as she kept her eyes fixed towards the mutant. As soon as the smoke cleared, the unknown mutant begins to transform right in front of their very eyes. The metallic body begins to fold away in place and the flames were snuffed out from his hands. Everyone watched as the figure slowly returns to the shape of someone they just met recently.

It was Derek Vane, the fashion designer.

Something else was replacing the previous transformation the moment they identified the strange being. His skin begins to grow fur like Kurt's and the lower part of his body from the waist down glowed with the same power as Magma.

"It's not Derek Vane!" Rogue shouted from behind. "It must be Mystique!"

Jean shook her head briskly. "It can't be! I don't think Mystique has the ability to copy any of our powers!"

Pulling the gloves off her hands, Rogue ignored the explanation and lunged herself towards the being that might be Derek Vane or Mystique while everyone shouted out her name and calling her back. Rogue's hands managed to touch a sizeable area of its skin from behind and steeling herself for the familiar absorption of powers. Everyone watched, expecting the mysterious mutant to collapse to the ground when Rogue froze and her grip begins to loosen that left her almost dangling over his shoulders. A strange rush of emotions rushed all over her body, and without realizing it tears began falling off her cheeks. The mutant shocked everyone by teleporting into thin air and instantly appearing only a few feet away from Rogue and the others. Whatever this mutant is, he must have absorbed the combined powers of every mutant he just fought off and probably theirs, too, if they decide to confront him.

The familiar sound of turbines caught everyone's attention as they all looked up towards the sky. A large black jet swoops down just above the city skyline and hovered a few feet from the ground as the doors opened. Storm was the first to emerge and after conjuring a wind tunnel that carried Cyclops inside it, then it was Beast and Wolverine's turn to jump out.

"What happened?" Wolverine shouted as he extended his adamantium claws.

"I think that thing is Mystique." Kurt pointed towards the mutant standing silently at the full roster of the X-Men. His body continues to change where the previous furry and fiery complexion is added with a mixture of the rest of their friends' individual powers.

Professor Xavier watched behind the monitors of the X-Jet nearly dumbstruck, never believing on what he was witnessing. Pressing the button on the communicator fitted inside his headset, the professor called out to Wolverine.

"Try to approach him slowly. I don't want anything to startle him."

"Easy for you to say, Charles." Wolverine answered gruffly.

Before anyone could approach him, the being slowly raised his hands towards Wolverine. A familiar humming sound of psychokinetic powers lifted Wolverine off his feet and sent him hovering ten feet in the air and his body froze rigid. Cyclops took the opportunity for a counterattack as he pressed the button at the left side of his visors. The single thin strip of ruby quartz lens slid up and a bright red laser shot out from his eyes. The mutant remained where he stood at the incoming Optic Blast. Just when Cyclops was about to savor the victory of bringing down the mutant, it stunned everyone by phasing through the laser. Cyclops unleashed a couple more shots that hit nothing but air when the mutant's eyes also begins to glow with a familiar red energy. This time, the magnitude and power of his version of Cyclops's Optic Blast rips through the asphalt road, leaving behind a fissure nearly ten feet deep with a twelve-foot gap as everyone managed to jump for cover. The laser also destroyed a large pipe that gives New York electricity as three blocks of the city plunged into darkness. The professor thought frantically to find a way to subdue their mysterious adversary when the mutant begins to howl with an eerie tone. Everyone watched as the mutant staggers and swayed on his feet, clutching his head with pain unimaginable and begins to revert back to his original state as Derek Vane before collapsing to the ground. Wolverine was released from the powerful psychokinetic force that held him in place and plopped down on the ground. He ordered everyone to stay where they are as he approached Derek with his nose hovering just above his shoulders.

"It's not Mystique." Wolverine concluded.

The professor thumbed the left side of his temples as he sinks deeply into his mind. What sort of mutant power does Derek Vane possesses that could imitate the powers of the rest of his students and somehow increasing the strength almost ten times? Is there a possibility that he might be a new threat, or a civilian who might be provoked enough to unleash his powers? As he continue to ponder at one question with another, the darkened streets begins to fill with the sound of hundreds of New York's finest as the professor ordered everyone back into the X-Jet. Only Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt remained to take the X-Van as the rest of their friends boarded the jet using the retractable ladder. Within minutes the streets were flooded and lit with hundreds of patrol cars, leaving enough time for the others to be dozens of yards from the now disaster area.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I can do this all day if I didn't have to go to work in the morning. Sigh. Well it's just minor re-editing anyway and all that.

For now, I would like to thank two of the only people who reviewed my story when I dumped the entire contents in FFnet over a year ago.

**sassygirl58701:** Thanks for reading!

**DemonRogue:** Well, keep on reading and don't spare any asses hehehehe!

See you soon!


	5. A Vain Attempt

Chapter 04

_**A Vain Attempt**_

Charles Xavier emerged from the infirmary the following morning towards the examination room separated only by a thin curtain of clear plastic. After taking a long nap for two hours, it has been nearly twelve hours since the incident as he remained in the medical room to keep an eye on Derek Vane. Sitting on his lap were various printout readings he has taken from the young fashion designer as he guided his chair towards the desk. Some of the members from last night were already waiting for him at the end of the room as he heaved a sigh and took his place behind the desk.

Jean was the first to speak when she noticed the deep marks drooping under the professor's eyes.

"Professor, I think you should head back up in the mansion and get some sleep. It seems you've been up all night." Jean said as she poured some hot coffee into Charles's favorite mug.

"Thank you for your concern, Jean." Charles smiled as he accepts the mug. "But I feel that my presence in the medical room is much needed in order to try and identify what kind of powers Derek Vane might have."

After taking several gulps of coffee, the professor averts his attention to Rogue. To her it was a strange feeling to be stared at by a telepath as Rogue shifted her eyes left to right and wondering what sort of questions the professor had in mind to ask her.

"When you managed to touch Mr. Vane's skin to absorb his powers, did you feel anything at that time or could you determine what sort of powers he has?"

Rogue shrugged, "Not really, professor." She lowered her head slightly to keep from staring back at the eyes of others staring at her. "I guess we're all pretty shocked including me when he started ripping out a mini Grand Canyon in the middle of Manhattan."

The professor nodded thoughtfully as he picked the folder off his lap and began thumbing through its contents. Everyone remained silent for the next few minutes until Charles placed the folder on the desk and heaved another long sigh. Though some of the readings and charts appear normal, it was exactly the main reason that made Charles deep with concern that clearly showed in his face as he scowled slightly. The reports in his DNA structure have located Derek's X gene but it was the likes he has never seen before. Weighing the words he could use to explain his findings to his students, Charles began his report, though still doubting his theory.

"I believe that Mr. Vane's mutant power may almost be similar to Rogue's. There is a slight difference though." The professor paused for a minute as if trying to stir the thoughts of everyone in the medical room. Rogue, however, remained in the far corner of the room near the doors and refusing to take part of the discussion. "Imagine that every mutant emits a field of aura, regardless of the magnitude of it, that represent their innate mutant power." The professor raised 1his hands and drew an oval-like gesture in the air for emphasis. "Vane's ability to 'attract' the aura into him and to use it as his own is indeed a unique ability without so much as touching any part of his host."

A cluster of murmurs broke out as Charles waited for them to pay attention. Finally it was Rogue's turn to cut them off.

"It's no wonder his name's Vane without an 'I'." Rogue blurted out. "The guy's more smug than a wild stallion that he thinks the whole universe revolves around him."

"That may be it, Rogue." Charles chuckled as if he actually read her mind. "But you are missing the point. Even in his unconscious state he continues to attract our powers into him. Somehow, the more powers that his body absorbs almost like an involuntary action such as breathing or one's heartbeat, there is a possibility that his body might not be able to handle so much of that accumulated power that his body tends to shut down from the strain. How he managed to increase or intensify the power he absorbs is something I have to find out as well. At least that is my preliminary analysis for now."

There was a moment's silence as the professor gave them time to ponder upon his words. After about five minutes, Scott was the first to break the silence.

"So, do you think that he could be against us?"

"I don't think so, Scott." Charles shook his head slightly and cocks his head towards where Derek is sleeping. "Derek Vane is trying to live his life among humans in a normal, yet very lucrative way. I don't know if he would want to join us if the time comes and I am guessing that he would refuse the offer. His genetic makeup as well as his power is triggered only when there is a mutant nearby. In other words, as long as there are no other mutants present, he could lead a normal life."

It was an answer that never seems to satisfy Scott's curiosity. He pondered on a possibility for a minute and asked again.

"Couldn't you try to see if he…"

"Scott, I'm a telepath, not a fortune teller." Charles scolded in his soft and calm voice followed by a short smile.

"Well," Scott continued and looking as if the warmth rising over his cheeks were the result of the glow from his ruby quartz shades or his embarrassment. "If what you said about his continued absorbing of our powers is true even in his state then we should call Wolverine back from his patrol and try to revive him. Maybe he could also attract Wolverine's healing factor as well."

Scott was interrupted when he was shoved aside by Rogue and parted the plastic curtains aside. With her outstretched and exposed hand, everyone followed her as Charles tried to stop Rogue.

"Rogue! What are you trying to do?" He said as he guided his chair in the examination room.

"If you can't read his mind in his knocked-out state then maybe I can yank off what's left of his pea-sized brain." Rogue fumed.

No one seems to want to try stopping her the moment her exposed hand reaches over Vane. Everyone watched intently as the tip of Rogue's four fingers and her thumb touched Vane's forehead. For nearly ten seconds, no one seemed to try and attempt to stop Rogue as some of them watched with their mouths open.

"What do you feel, Rogue?" The professor frowned yet his curiosity also sided with Rogue's rash action.

As if some indescribable force began to shower upon Rogue's entire being, she begins to quiver uncontrollably. Something was definitely twisting inside Rogue's body that felt like fire and ice lashing at her mind and skin. Every inch of her veins could almost freeze in the twisting sensation as Rogue's entire hand joins the tips of her four fingers that it was now covering most of Vane's forehead.

"Rogue. What do you feel right now?" The professor asked.

Rogue slowly turned towards the professor, and he was surprised to see tears brimming over her eyes.

"Pain, sadness, anger…" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" The professor asked, though dumbfounded.

"I… I don't know." Rogue shook yet her hand is still placed on top of his forehead. "I could only tell what he's feeling right now."

Turning his chair on the scanners a few steps from Derek's bed, his eyes watched furiously, checking to see if there are any strange changes happening in his body. "Amazing." The professor rubbed his chin with his right hand as he observed the various scanner readouts being fed into the computer on his desk. "No body trauma, brain activity normal, his organs still functioning properly."

The sharp hiss at the end of the room opened the sliding doors as Logan came in. Everyone watched when Logan stood to a halt as if he felt uncomfortable to see so many eyes staring at him for no particular reason.

"What're you all starin' at?" Logan grunted.

An invisible jolt of energy surged through Charles's mind as he slowly turned his sights back at Rogue and Vane. This time, Vane was holding Rogue's exposed hand.

"Such soft skin from someone who has never had the pleasure of having to touch another living being without slipping into a coma." He drawled contentedly.

Rogue wanted to slap her hand away from Vane with disgust. But for every second, she begins to feel something that she has hoped to experience one of these days: the touch of another from someone without so much as sapping them of their powers and cringing in pain.

"Sorry if I read your mind for a moment." Vane smiled as he sat up from his bed. And he did something that shocked even the professor as Vane moved Rogue's hand near his lips and kissed the top.

"Such soft, beautiful skin almost like glowing ivory." Derek sighed.

Though her longing to hold his hand for much longer undermined Vane's blatant ego, Rogue pulled her hand away from Vane's. She glared at Derek's eyes that seemed unclouded before slapping him across the face as she bolted out the door.

"That's the first for me." Vane chuckled half-heartedly as he rubbed his stinging left jaw. "I think I'm seeing stars."

* * *

The professor along with Jean Grey remained in the medical room and requested the rest of the team to wait in his office to later discuss more about Vane. After some twenty minutes, Jean and Professor Xavier entered the office. 

"I apologize for making you all wait for me," the professor began as he rolled at the middle of the room, "but I wanted to discuss further of what we are going to do with Derek Vane while he is under our care."

As the responsible one of the group, Scott Summers was always the first one to speak his mind ever since he developed the same kind of disgust when he recently saw what kind of person Derek Vane really is.

"Professor, I would suggest that Derek would be allowed to go back home after his treatment." He fought to keep the ice in his voice to a bare minimum yet retaining his 'leadership-like' qualities.

The professor only took a second to understand the gist in Scott's suggestion concerning Vane's behavior and the way he watched him make a pass at Rogue.

"I have considered that thought, Scott, but it would be unwise for the time being. After all, Magneto somehow wanted him for the very power that Derek has. It would be best for him to stay in the mansion for as long as until the whole situation is resolved."

Scott frowned for a bit, then looks around and pointed out that Rogue was missing.

"It seems that she went out to gather her thoughts." The professor answered then rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. After a few brief moments, the professor popped his head upright again and shifted his sights at the door and spoke.

"Come in, Derek." The professor spoke out as he turned his wheelchair around to face the doors.

The brass handles of the heavy double doors of his office begins to turn and swings open, revealing Derek Vane in his patient's robe. Just behind him are some of the female students whispering excitedly to each other and pointing at him.

"Mr. Vane." The professor greeted as he extends his hand at him. "I'm glad that you managed to find your way to my office. Welcome to my Institute for the Gifted."

"Please, call me Derek, Professor Xavier." Derek took the hand as the professor offered one of the chairs in front of his desk for Derek to sit in.

"Anyway, the last thing I read in Rogue's mind after the little…" the professor looked at Derek for a moment and continued, though embarrassed to say it out loud, "incident some minutes ago, I think she's headed at the Bayville Shopping Mall. Scott, why don't you take Jean, Logan and two more others to look for her."

Scott nods and picked up his jacket hanging over the backrest of the leather sofa. Just then, the professor suddenly turned his eyes towards Derek. They seem to stare at each other longer than usual until the professor reluctantly nods.

"Take Derek with you as well."

Scott's jaw drops opened and lets out an exasperated scoff. "Professor!"

"That's an order, Scott." The professor finally answered. "Besides, he agrees to move in here for a couple of days. So before you begin your search, I want you to lend him some clothes."

Scott was glad that his glasses were heavily tinted that allows the piercing stare to remain hidden towards the professor. Everyone shuffled through the door and Jean was the last one to leave when Charles called her back.

"You know, Jean," the professor began as he chose his words carefully, "I was hoping that you would help Rogue out of the confusion that seems to cloud her emotions even as of now. I mean, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

Jean raised her index finger at mouth level that interrupted the professor. She somehow understood what he meant.

"I'm a woman too. Back when Rogue decided to join us, she has developed hidden feelings for Scott, and there are two things that kept blocking the way to express them. I would say that she chose the second one, knowing that she was doing this because she's my friend."

The professor smiled and gave Jean a paternal pat on her hand before leaving the room. Silence once again returned in the professor's office, thinking about the analysis that was taken from Derek Vane. But the only mystery that keeps hanging over his thoughts like a little black cloud is the fact that Rogue's powers never seem to affect Derek for some unknown reason.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

One of the interestings things when writing a story is that there is little to do when it's already finished. But there are times when you look back and recall the crazy things I have to go through (that includes a poker game, beer bongs, and other adult stuff), it does feel nice to go home to something that you enjoy (with my girlfriend. Hi Corrien! and the things I write about).

For now, here are today's sponsors:

**emma134:**Thanks for reading! Actually the story's been finished over a year ago but if I get at least enough hits then I'll keep posting.

**Nettlez:**A totally wicked thanks to ya! Why wait when I just post the story at least four times a week!

**_Synisterfate:_** I thanks thee for the kind words : ) and I hope you stick around for more!


	6. Schemes

Chapter 05

**_Schemes_**

The inside of a dark, windowless room is lit only with the flickering images of the monitor as a man towered in front of it. The morning edition news reporter stood next to the remains of the entrance of a popular disco club and the fissure in the middle of the road now roped off with long plastic strips that says **POLICE LINE. DO NOT CROSS**. This was his second time to watch the news about the incident since last night.

_"This was the aftermath of the attack at a popular disco located in 37th and Madison: a ten-foot deep trench about twelve feet in width and fifteen feet in length aside from the ruined entrance of the club itself that started some time between nine and nine-twenty PM last evening. The attack was also the result of the power outage that spanned more than three blocks along Madison Road._

_"Witnesses described that a group of mutants attacked this popular Manhattan disco club that held a fashion show hosted by Derek Vane, the owner and designer of the popular Vanity line of apparel clothing stores for young people. And during the attack, they claimed seeing something coming out from the disco and the locals described it as a 'monster' or 'alien being' of sorts with various destructive powers. So far, the famed designer is still considered missing after police arrived at the scene ten minutes after the attack ended. Here on the subject is the controversial writer of mutant rights, Mr. Stan Lee to discuss…"_

The news program disappeared with a soft click, followed by the bright lights flooding the room with its fluorescence. Magneto stood silently within the confines of his own lair as he continued to stare at the monitor. His helmet and cape were left hanging on the rack, allowing more free movement as he walked towards the other end of the room.

Last night's encounter was something he never expected, yet it was also part of his mental checklist that would consider to happen once he tried to catch Derek Vane and his unknown powers. The last thing that occurred to him is that Derek also possessed a power similar to Rogue's, minus the part where he had to touch any part of a mutant's exposed skin. Thinking if there are other ways in trying to sway Derek into joining his cause, Magneto walked back near the monitor. Five feet from the screen is a small table and a small communicator device was placed on top. He knew that Professor Xavier has Vane under his care and he must have unlocked some secrets concerning Vane's mysterious mutant power. After pondering for the first two hours on the mystery since he and his men retreated last night, he has made a call to someone thousands of miles out of the country and by now has arrived so he could set his plans to capturing Vane into action.

* * *

For the last thirty minutes, Scott Summers stood near the door of his room with his back pressed against the wall and tapping his foot reflexively on the hardwood floor to keep his irritation from boiling over. Since the professor requested Scott to lend him some decent clothes to help search for Rogue, Scott was the only man whose clothes were on Derek's size. He called Derek again through the closed door, reminding him that time is wasting as Derek only said okay in response. Another five minutes have elapse until Jean, Kitty and Kurt, the other members of the search party, accompanied Scott as they waited near his door. 

"What taking him so long?" Scott grumbled as he grits his teeth. "As if he'll find a pair of leather pants for him to wear or something."

"Don't be silly, Scott." Jean smiled as she nearly suppressed a giggle. "He is, after all, a designer and former model. I think he's trying to find a perfect combination from all your clothes. I would say he'll be doing you a favor by learning from him."

Jean moved her sights around Scott and checking out what he was wearing. As always he wore his usual drab blue sweatshirt, khakis pants and a pair of fashionable hiking shoes.

"As long as he doesn't pull every shirt or pants out of the closet and trying them all on then I'll keep my cool. Man, he dresses up as long as a girl would take on a prom night."

Jean shot Scott a disapproving look when the door flew open as everyone moved three feet in front of the way. Everyone in the institute knew the contents of Scott's wardrobe even though they never actually seen it as Derek emerged. They were all nodding in approval at the improvement he has done in his mix-and-match style: The royal blue shirt with the hem tucked in the khakis showed much of his well-toned figure and the striped mint green sweater was wrapped around his upper shoulders by the sleeves. Wearing Scott's brown dress shoes, the transformation was complete as they also noticed his long hair now braided in to make it look shorter.

"How did you braid it like that?" Jean asked as she approached Derek, admiring the way his hair being done.

"Well, I suddenly sensed that there's a telepath nearby so instead of just doing up my hair the hard way, I thought of braiding it in using your powers." Derek gave Jean his signature grin and missing Scott's glare. "Scott's wardrobe was quite a challenge so I went for the classic look. What do you think?"

It was indeed an achievement on how Derek has efficiently used every piece of clothing at his disposal as the rest of the girls in the mansion standing near the hallway have been swooning over him. Some of them were carrying autograph books in hopes that they could get his signature. Scott could only scowl at him as he entered his room and froze on his feet. His room looked like it was hit by a tornado when he finds that everything in his wardrobe is littered all over the bed and floor.

"He is so **DEAD**." Scott fumed as the eyes behind his ruby quartz shades begin to glow with deadly energy when he turned to face Derek.

"Oh, and sorry about your room, Scott. I promise to fix it up as soon as we find Rogue." Derek said as he turned his head slightly at him while signing Amara's autograph book.

After signing his tenth autograph, Derek was pulled away from the crowd by Jean while Scott, Kurt and Kitty followed them to the garage. Logan was leaning against the side of the X-Van and has finished warming up the engines almost twenty minutes ago. Derek's crowd of admirers continue to shove autograph books towards him until Logan cuts them off and ordering them to return in the mansion.

"What took you so long?" Logan eyed everyone as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It was my fault, I guess." Derek drawled nonchalantly before noticing a tiny piece of lint on the left shoulder of the sweater and flicking it off with his index finger.

Logan slowly shook his head, wishing that he could just ground Derek just like any of the kids in the institute if only he was a student. Then he ordered everyone in the van and Logan drove off.

The trip to the Bayville Shopping Mall only took ten minutes and the traffic was considerably light as Logan parked the van in the parking area some fifty feet from the mall. Everyone stepped out in the open and Derek was the last to emerge, wearing a red baseball cap belonging to Scott that was left behind in the van some time ago. Despite of Derek's protestations that the hat will look inappropriate for the clothes he was wearing, Logan cuts him off and telling him that it was for his own protection as they all shuffled into the entrance of the mall.

The weekend crowd was always twice as many than the usual school week. They all gathered near the entrance doors once they went inside and Logan instructed them to stick together for now so that Derek could share Jean's power of telepathy, making it easier to locate Rogue's mental signature. The five-story mall sat in a three thousand, five hundred square feet of commercial space and almost half of the population of Bayville occupied all the floors.

"You two pick up anything yet?" Logan asked as he kept a firm eye and nose at his surroundings.

"I could almost feel her mind but she keeps moving around." Jean spoke vaguely as she closed her eyes.

Logan redirected his sights to Derek, who shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure how to use my mental powers. I mean, I've never done anything like this before aside from braiding my hair."

"Okay." Logan lets out an exasperated sigh. "If you could feed off my powers then maybe we could both sniff her out. Do you think you could do that?"

"I think I could. For some reason it'll take a while." Derek nodded slowly, followed by a tiny smile creasing the side of his lips. "Yet I never forget the scent of a…"

"Okay, people." Logan clapped his hand once, cutting in on Derek to catch the attention of the group. "The rest of you spread out while me and **Bones** here search for her. We'll contact you once we find her." Derek shot Logan an annoyed look, offended by being called **Bones**.

The group separated in pairs: Kitty and Kurt, Scott and Jean, and headed to different directions. High above the fifth floor stood Rogue watching from the metal railings. Her eyes were totally fixed towards Derek as she shot him a hard stare.

At the third floor, Scott and Jean walked slowly past the stalls of different clothing shops as they peered through the display glass. Though Jean took her responsibility seriously, she could not help but look at the window display of every shop they pass by. It has been a couple of days since she and Scott went out together like this even though they attended the same university.

"You know, Scott," Jean spoke as they walked, "for a charming guy like yourself you seem pretty dense when it comes to noticing girls who may have feelings for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked as he shifts his eyes towards her.

"Don't you remember a couple months back when my powers went out of control and it was you and Rogue who saved me?"

Scott nodded.

"Do you know that Rogue might have a thing for you since even before?"

The disclosure caught Scott off guard that he nearly tripped over his own feet. Jean shook her head as she stopped near the balcony of the third floor.

"You really think?" Scott muttered.

Jean smirked as she gently shoves Scott towards the side and strides off towards the balcony railing. He momentarily joins her at the balcony, watching the crowd of people below.

"Well, it's not that I'm jealous or anything. After all we're both dating. It's just that once in a while you should try to show that you care about Rogue not just as another teammate, but also as a woman."

"I do that. I mean it's just like having a younger sister. And that also includes Kitty and Amara and…"

Jean shook her head without facing Scott. The look in her eyes turned serious.

"You're missing the point, Scott. For once have you thought of Rogue even as a woman? Have you ever made her feel that she is special? And don't give me a reason about her powers."

Scott lolled his head over his neck, his eyes now looking straight though the crowd and the levels of floors below them.

"I don't know why, really. I just don't want to be insensitive and all. Sure, Rogue is charming in her own way and in some ways I look at her more than just a friend."

His voice faded suddenly when something sprang from his thoughts. As Jean lowered her head searching for Scott's eyes, he shook his head and pushed himself away from the balcony.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I have the answer for that." Scott sighed as he ran his fingers though his brown hair.

Maybe he was thinking about the part concerning Rogue's powers, as Jean would think without resorting to probe his mind with her powers. As they both remained silent for five minutes, Jean's cellphone rang to life and dug her hands in her purse. She pulled the cellphone out and pressed the 'connect' button on the keypad.

"Jean, Logan here. We found Rogue but I don't think we could get to her."

"Where is she?" Jean answered.

"In the women's restroom on the fifth floor. It seems that she's been there for the last fifteen minutes."

Three minutes later, Kitty and Kurt were the last pair to arrive after Logan called four minutes ago. They all gathered near the entrance of the small hallway leading to the men and women's restrooms.

"Well," Jean said as she looks at the three men, "I guess our search is over. I suggest you guys go somewhere around and relax. It's girl talk right now."

"You kids could do without me." Logan said flatly as he hands the keys to the van over to Scott. "I'll send Storm over as soon as she's available and watch your step." Logan warned, reminding them that Magneto would probably be after Derek even as they speak before melting into the crowd.

"Scott?" Jean said as she raised her eyebrow.

"We'll be at a coffee shop or something." Scott answered as the three left as well.

Jean and Kitty entered the women's restroom and scanned the area. About five women stood in front of the ten by six foot mirror reapplying their makeup and the some of the stalls were occupied. Trying not to draw any attention to themselves, Jean discreetly called on Rogue as Kitty occupied an empty stall, locks the door and phased in through the wall so that she could search at the other occupied stalls from behind. After a few seconds, Kitty flushed the toilet in her stall so that others would think she used it and approached Jean, pointing at the last stall.

"Rogue? Are you in there? It's me, Jean. And Kitty's with me as well." Jean called as the two approached the last stall.

Jean and Kitty waited for two minutes until Rogue's voice came through.

"What do you want?" Rogue's voice shot through the door.

"I was thinking that we should go somewhere not too crowded and talk about what happened this morning." Jean said.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." Rogue scoffed.

"Come on, Rogue. Be reasonable." Kitty joined in. "We just want to help you that's all."

Rogue remained quiet for a minute as Jean and Kitty waited near her stall.

"Is Derek outside waiting?" Rogue asked in a soft voice.

"No. Scott and Kurt took Derek for a tour around the mall. So will you come out?"

The sound of the door's lock clicked and the door opened slightly. They both peeked inside as Rogue sat on the toilet seat with the cover closed and her arms wrapped around her legs.


	7. Conflicts

Chapter 06

Conflicts 

Scott and Kurt were sitting in a coffee shop on the first floor near the mall's doors as they both sipped on their iced tea. Derek left for a few minutes to a payphone near the coffee shop to call someone to clear up the misunderstanding when they saw the news report saying that he was missing. Kurt was laughing on a copy of a collection of his favorite comic strip in book form he bought a few minutes ago as Scott remained silent and twirling the straw around his iced tea. _Jean was right about how I approach Rogue in a way_ were the words that kept circling his mind. But how could he actually express his feelings in a way without compromising his relationship with Jean? Though he is no longer in high school, the same kind of trouble with relationships never seem to go away regardless of how much he has matured physically.

Scott recalls the time when he and Rogue spent their holidays back in the institute with Hank McCoy and Professor Xavier, long before he found out that his brother Alex was alive and living with his foster parents in Hawaii. Somehow the memories were quite profound when they heard rumors of _angel sightings _spread all over Bayville like a forest fire and they went out to investigate at their own initiative. In one way it was kind of like a date as they toured the mall as _part of their investigation_, checking out music stores and browsing through the shelves in a bookstore. It was indeed fun and probably the only time he had ever spent the day with Rogue until they find themselves in the middle of the situation where they actually found the 'angel' they were looking for. And after a brief encounter with Magneto and a girl nearly freezing to death when she fell into the Hudson, they managed to get the identity of this mysterious angel, in which he calls himself as Angel, the multi-millionaire Warren Worthington III.

Scott never told Jean about the 'date' and he wondered why he never did. If he never saw Jean as someone more than just a friend, maybe he could have confided himself with Rogue yet that is one matter that proves a challenge.

At the twentieth floor of a ritzy hotel in Manhattan, a lone man was reading some papers in a brown folder as he sat on the plush single sofa near the windows overlooking the city. A picture of Derek Vane was attached to a paperclip at the front page. He has been staring at the photo for the last hour, allowing the image to burn deeply into his mind. Ever since he received the call from an anonymous client living somewhere in New York, he was told about a discreet Swiss bank account of one hundred thousand dollars with his name on it in exchange for his services. Not wanting to be jilted, he called up that particular bank that very evening and gave the secret code. They confirmed the account and all he needs is the PIN number. Convinced, he took the next flight to the United States after an hour.

The first part of the job was a simple kidnap operation and the details were written at the last page. If his employer's theory is correct, he may be able to save himself the trouble of having to fight someone who could absorb mutant powers, almost like fighting his own self only ten times more deadlier. He never thought of himself as a mutant, though his incredible aiming skills could rival the best-known snipers either human or computer controlled anywhere in the world. Indeed he was the assassin of assassins.

He dropped the folder on the round, glass-topped table and walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the taps, he collected his cupped hands with cold water and splashed it over his face. Without reaching for the hand towel he faces the mirror, staring at his bald, shiny head and his mustache and beard trimmed at the sides to look rectangular and dripping with water. A scar-like symbol showed prominently on his forehead as he unconsciously stares at it. It was shaped with two circles where the smaller circle is inside the larger circle and two lines crossed laterally in the middle of the smallest circle almost like the crosshairs of a sniper rifle's scope. As he stares at his own eyes, his hands begins to burn with the most wicked, bloodthirsty grip that tingles his fingers.

In another coffee shop located on the third floor of the Bayville Mall, Jean, Kitty and Rogue sat around the small table sipping on lattés. Jean and Kitty were discussing about last night's fashion show and trying to keep the atmosphere as cheery as possible. Rogue, however, kept her usual look of disinterest that slowly turns to annoyance, wondering why they were discussing about last night aside from helping her. She could only count the seconds pass away and her eyes drifted in a trance-like state. As each minute passed, her mind slowly slips back to the memory of having to touch Derek's hand, thinking that she has forgotten the feel of another person's warmth. The strange soft feeling that sparks with static electricity as it gently caresses itself on her hand continues to linger that it annoyed her so much to the point that she wanted to feel more of it. The only thing is that hand's owner happens to be the egotistical Derek Vane and that was the sort of person that Rogue despises the most.

Rogue blinked a few times the moment her eyes focused on Jean and Kitty's eyes when they switched their discussion towards her.

"Well, what do you think of this whole Derek business?" Kitty smirked as she took a sip of her decaffeinated latté.

"What about it?"

"Come on, Rogue." Kitty flashed a sly smile towards her and drew her head near Rogue's. "Somewhere within your mind and heart that you have a thing for Derek." She quipped in a singsong manner.

Her blood starts to boil at the very mention of his name as she glared at Kitty. Jean forced herself to turn her head away to hide her sniggering.

"Listen, you two," Rogue snapped, "the only reason I'm here is that I needed to get away from that guy." Then she lowered her voice to a near whisper. "I don't care if my powers somehow has no effect on him but that doesn't give him an excuse to grope and kiss my hand like he owns me."

It was very thing that both Jean and Kitty were waiting for as the two let out a short yelp that caught Rogue by surprise.

"I knew it! We never mentioned anything about Derek kissing your hand yet something tells me you wanted more of that. Probably somewhere in particular around the face?" Kitty cheered then she puckered her lips at Rogue for a kiss as Jean finally giggled.

The last ounce of patience that Rogue mustered has finally left her. She jumped out of the chair and stood up glaring at them. Jean and Kitty sat stunned at Rogue and probably regretting teasing her. Without saying anything, Rogue stormed out towards the exit when someone else was standing in the way. Not knowing how much a coincidence or maybe a cruel irony this situation managed to put her through, Derek Vane smiled at Rogue.

"I'm glad to see you here of all places." Derek said and gave a curt bow.

Jean and Kitty also saw Derek and approached the two, thinking why would Scott and Kurt leave him alone like that? They were burned out from the recent fit of frustration they got from Rogue when an idea began forming in Kitty's head and whispering to Jean to just play along.

"Well, now that we found Rogue we thought that we should join Logan and head off somewhere as well. What do you think?"

Jean was caught off guard as she looked at Kitty, who was now eyeing her to agree. Stumbling a bit, she said: "Well… yeah! That's right! You're here and Derek's here. You might as well get acquainted since he's gonna be staying at the institute for a couple of days."

The two waved at Rogue and Derek and left the café. As an afterthought, Kitty turned around and shouted "Have fun and take your time!"

Rogue felt her blood slowly starting to freeze and thinking what to do next as Derek smiled at the two.

Back at the main floor, Scott and Kurt stood outside the coffee shop and wondering where Derek could be. It was dangerous for Derek to be alone without Scott and the others. Visual confirmation proved difficult due to all the crowd activity until his sights caught towards a woman also heading towards them with long white hair and wearing her casual clothes.

"Scott, Kurt, where is Derek?" Storm asked as she looks around.

"He said that he needed to call up a family member or something so he went to a payphone right over there." Scott pointed his thumb towards the three occupied phone booths. "But then I realized that he disappeared when he took his time."

Storm slowly shook her head and placed her fingers over her forehead and groaned when Jean and Kitty appeared through the crowd.

"Oh, Derek and Rogue?" Kitty answered when Storm asked where they were. "They're probably hanging out somewhere together."

Kurt finally paid attention when he lowered the book down. "Really? Those two are on a date?"

It was not exactly the kind of idea that Scott had in mind when the insides of his chest started to twitch as he fought to check his temper. Digging his hands into his left pocket, Scott pulled out the car keys and gave them to Storm.

"I'll stay behind and keep an eye on those two in case something goes wrong." Scott said before blending in back to the crowd.


	8. The Mark of Death

Chapter 07

**_The Mark of Death_**

As far as Rogue is concerned, she never cared if she was being good company when she and Derek walked around the mall. They were now on the fourth floor, or as the mall rats would call it the **_Fashion Runway_**. Every time they were nearing a clothing store, Derek would stop, scans the mannequins and comment on the designs as Rogue looked away from the display window, thinking if Derek had nothing in his brain but textiles and smug superficiality. It went on for almost twenty minutes and climbed the escalators leading to the fifth floor of the mall, and was perhaps the least crowded area in the mall where only art galleries and some fancy restaurants and medical stores are found. Rogue welcomed the solitary feeling for a moment, relinquishing from her mind the many eyes that seem to stare right through her as she minds her own business. Sure, he's gorgeous to look at and me… She shook her head out of frustration as she turns back to keeping an eye on Derek.

Just when the peace and solitude begins to wash her over, she felt her arm being pulled towards the direction of another boutique by Derek. Shooting pain was forcing its way from the back of her head from all the fashion talk that she pulled her arm away from him.

"Listen, Derek, I'm getting sick and tired of all this clothes talk. If you keep yammering on and on about it I'm gonna ditch you right now."

Derek stared at Rogue for one full minute and studied her before looking around the less crowded floor. His eyes brightened a bit until he spots something at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry about that. But there's one more place that I want to visit before we head back. I promise you'll like it."

Whether or not Rogue believes that the place Derek wanted to go would catch her undivided attention, she nods reluctantly and followed him from behind. The trip only took about a minute as they approached the end of the hallway. Topiaries and flowers of all sorts were visible through the large automatic glass door as some young people entered and exited through the area. Rogue's heart begins to beat faster as she read the large sign over the doors and knew what this place is.

**_The Solarium _**is an open air, one thousand square foot garden that is filled with some of the world's collection of plants and other local ones that are grown throughout the country. It was a place where mostly couples could stay for hours to unwind and sit on one of the many park benches situated near the winding terra-cotta pathway. Rogue has been hearing about this place yet she never once entered. It was rumored, though, among the people in the institute that Jean and Scott frequent the place. The two walked in a more leisurely pace as they approached the closed sliding glass door. The motion detector above the doors picked up their presence as the paned glass door slid apart and the two entered.

"I heard from a friend once who moved out from Bayville that there's a fountain in the middle of the _park_ worth checking out." Derek said as he led Rogue through the path.

Rogue scowled at Derek for a few moments. "That's why you brought me here? Because of some fancy, oversized marble sink?" Rogue scoffed.

"Well, I'm not always all fashion and glamour." Derek chuckled. "I do have my nature side all thanks to my mom."

It was almost like the same thing that Derek did when they were on the **_Fashion Runway_**, only this time he was looking at the different kinds of plants and flowers. He even surprised Rogue by knowing all kinds of plants like the _nemsia_, _candytuft_, and _snapdragon_ and other plants she never thought they even had names. They walked for a few minutes through the path until they reached a bend leading left when Derek turns his ear at the direction towards the right and listened.

"You hear that? It sounds like running water."

It was almost like walking into a jungle. As they turned, the two lowered their pace to a casual stride, as the sound of running water becomes more audible. They walked another five feet as they arrived, now facing a breath-taking view of the hilly residential area of Bayville to the left and to the right is the highway leading to the city. The fountain facing towards the view is adorned with rose petals floating over the surface of the pool. A statue of a cherub was spouting water from the trumpet in the center and the gushing water from underneath in three-hour positions starting at twelve O'clock that gives a feeling of serenity from the gurgling water. Strangely that no one has frequented the area because the canopy of vines ended from where the fountain was and the only thing that provided shade from the sun. Three slatted benches were placed around the fountain as Derek and Rogue sat in the middle, each taking the opposite edge and facing the outside view.

The two were unusually silent, though Derek's placid expression would give anyone an impression that he was truly relaxing, Rogue, however, felt her insides slowly twisting into tight knots. Why in the world would Derek bring her in such a place?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Derek sighed as he removed the baseball cap and hung his head upward to the sky to feel the cold air wafting though. Rogue could only mutter in return.

"It's funny, I guess, when my colleagues would ask how I managed to make my life totally stress-free, I never told them that I maintain a huge garden in the penthouse instead of hiring a gardener. I grew most of the plants back at my place, and it gives me a feeling of satisfaction to watch something I planted grow beautifully. Must have gotten my green thumb from my mom."

Rogue kept her sights towards the ground as her eyes followed what seemed to be a long twisting trail of black ants headed to and from its nest. She never knew that Derek could be such a tree hugger. When she turned to ask him about something, Rogue sucks in breath and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw Derek with a lit cigarette between his lips and taking small drags at the end of the filter. A long trail of smoke billowed in the air.

"Give me that!" Rogue scolded as she snatched the cancer stick off Derek's mouth and threw it to the ground. She extinguished the cigarette with the heel of her right boot.

"Sorry about that. It's a habit whenever I'm in my garden. I doubt it'll harm the plants that much." Derek sighed a bit.

Rogue shot Derek with one of her piercing stares. "Well, you better not do that again." Rogue scolded as she folded her arms under her chest.

Derek smiled as he dug his hands inside the right pants pocket and pulling out a near full pack of cigarettes. He tightens his grip; crushing the pack of cigarettes with all the strength he could muster and tossed it out over the edge of the building.

"I hope no one's standing out there or someone's gonna get hurt if it falls on their head."

She shook her head a bit. "It proves that cigarettes kill." Rogue quotes in return and the two laughed silently.

Some of the rays of the late morning sun pierce through the small gaps of clouds and tickling both Derek and Rogue's arms with warmth. It was a pleasant kind of warmth that penetrates through the skin and to the bones as Rogue slowly moved her eyes until she could see the faint image of Derek.

"I always wanted to ask you something. Though you don't have to if it's too personal." Rogue said.

"Shoot."

"Since when did you find out that you were also a mutant?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and faced Rogue, smiling slightly. "That's a really personal question. It's a long story, though."

"Try me." Rogue said as she rested her head over her closed hand and placing her elbow over the armrest.

Clearing his throat, Derek began.

"I was probably around nine or ten years old when I felt some sort of change happening in my body. It was summer back in Queens and the sun was really roasting us crispy when I went out on the roof of the apartment that me and my mom used to live. She keeps a small garden there and we both take care of it.

"One day, I felt my hands slowly grow numb, so numb that it was almost as cold as ice. I ran to my mother and when she also felt my hands she immediately rushed me to the hospital. By the time we arrived, the numbing cold vanished and the doctors never did find out. When we returned I felt it again. For almost a week my mother was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, thinking that something is wrong yet we never had the money to take me to some medical research lab."

Derek paused for a whole minute until Rogue asked, "What happened next?"

"It was some sort of curse or something yet it felt like it was nothing to me once I got used to it after a few days. It was until later when we were watering the plants that I found out I was special. The watering can I was holding suddenly felt heavier than usual and when I looked inside, the water was already frozen solid. Mom kinda freaked out at first but I somehow got over that ordeal and we ended up keeping it a secret. The numbness in my hands disappeared about a year later. And that's that."

It was a well-told story as Rogue thought. Somewhere deep in her mind she has found at least one thing in Derek she can truly respect, and to her surprise is his humility.

"That's quite a story." Rogue nodded slowly to herself.

Derek smiled, thanking Rogue in his mind for listening to the story of his life. Then Derek lifts his left arm over the backrest of the bench and transferred his weight over the arm to face her.

"How about you? What's your story?"

Rogue's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at Derek. "Nah. My life story isn't all that much to look at. And it's short." She stuttered.

"Try me." Derek smiled.

Rogue slouched over her back with her elbows resting on her legs and twiddled her hands as she began.

"Well, I guess it started when I was about fourteen, back when I was staying with one of my step-mothers Irene Adler and our enemy Mystique in Caldecott County, Mississippi. I had a crush with a boy who lived next door to me and he invited me in. We kissed and…"

Derek urged her to continue when she turned away from Derek. Somehow he understood what happened to that boy that he never pressed on the issue anymore.

_Slipping into a coma_._ So that's why I suddenly said those words when we met once again_. He watched her slip away into her cold, hardened shell that he could almost feel in his bones.

"In some ways we're not all that different, at least in some angle." Derek finally said that made Rogue face him squarely in the eyes. The ease that flooded her mind drained away and replaced with her usual heated demeanor. She sprang on her feet and faced Derek in a confrontational manner.

"What? You think that putting that boy into a coma was my fault?" Rogue said coldly.

"I never said that." Derek answered and this time his composure started to fade away as he also stood up from his seat.

"Well don't! You have no idea how it feels like for me to touch someone and taking everything that he or she has inside my head." She raised her gloved hands as she stares at them with disgust. "I've been having nightmares ever since then, watching the pain through someone's eyes that I could feel it in me." Rogue's voice slowly rose to a yell as she glared at Derek.

Though Derek may not notice it he was starting to breathe sharply through his flared nostrils and summoning every ounce of patience he could muster.

"At least you have a choice." Derek gave a hard stare to Rogue, which made her eyes tremble slightly as he scowled. His usual drawling voice vanished, only to be replaced with something cold, dark and filled with hate and anger. "Everyday, for nine years since it happened, I have met a lot of people, not knowing if one of them could be a mutant or not, but I could feel every one of their powers coursing through my body. I have experienced every kind of power: electricity, magnetism, ice, psychic, morphing, having superhuman strength, fire and I never wanted any one of them. But I can't stop myself from absorbing those powers without transforming into some sort of freak that can destroy everything he sees. You think you had it bad because you can't touch anyone anymore, well that's where you're wrong."

It was the same menacing hate that shook her to the core as she trembled and unable to move.

"Hating yourself is something you chose to go through because a boy died in your arms, but I have more reasons to hate every mutant who comes near me and trying to ruin the life I have worked so hard to get. But I didn't, I couldn't hate every one of you. Because I believe that one of these days I could learn how to control my powers."

Rogue felt a hollow sensation forming in her gut as she looks in Derek's eyes. He sank back on the bench as he held the sides of his head and applied a bit of pressure as if wanting to steady himself.

"I'm just a bomb waiting to explode." Derek shook his head.

In the back of her mind, Rogue remembered having to feel the exact pain and anger that courses through Derek's body when she touched him.

"I'm so sorry." Rogue's voice cracked after listening to Derek and sat down next to him, this time a bit closer.

Derek shook his head at her and Rogue noticed that his eyes glowed not with hatred, but with the kind of clarity coming of a man who accepts his fate with open arms.

"Never apologize, Rogue. Not to me, nor to anyone, especially not to yourself. Sometimes it's easier to hate and feel sorry for something that you just can't control. But it takes so much courage to accept the fact that there'll always be something out there to take away your pain."

The two were locked in a deep stare as Rogue watched Derek's lips crease into a smile. The same thing also came to Rogue and after a few seconds they were both laughing quietly. Derek stretched out his arms and hums and lolls his head over the backrest of the bench.

"Maybe it's time I do something about it. Meeting the professor was indeed the change I was looking for. Meeting you is the perk."

Derek raised his upper body in the upright position and faced Rogue.

"I want you to do me a favor but I don't know if you want to do it or not." Derek said in a serious tone that gave Rogue's heart a somersault.

"What is it?" Rogue stuttered.

"I want you to touch my hand, without your gloves."

Rogue's heartbeat continues to rise rapidly that almost made her jaw drop.

"I don't know, Derek…" Rogue turned her head away as she thought of walking out of the gardens.

"I'm sure that nothing will happen to me, I promise. Please?"

It was the last thing that Rogue wanted to do unless it was the only resort or in a combat situation. As she gazed into Derek's eyes that clearly glows with determination, Rogue slowly peels off the Velcro strap of her right glove with her left hand then pulled out the leather glove. She raised the exposed palm of her hand in front of him. Derek raised his left hand as well, watching Derek's hand inching closer towards hers. A torrent of fear and confusion begins to rage inside her mind like a tiny ship in the middle of a storm and the image of the boy who she got her first kiss flashed sharply across the eyes in her mind. She shuts her eyes and waited for what seems like eternity. Her breathing turns shallow and feverish when a sudden glow of warmth begins to spread all over Rogue's open hand that she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from gasping. As she slowly opened her eyes she could see Derek's hand now pressed evenly from the saddle of his hand to the tip of her fingers. It was a strange sensation indeed, having to hold a man's hand for the first time without the barrier of her gloves and noticed that her own fingers only occupied two thirds of Derek's finger length.

"Your hand is pretty big for someone with tiny wrists. Girlish but big." Rogue said as she slowly curled her fingers in between Derek's as he also did the same. For the first time in Rogue's life, she felt something that no man could ever give to her no matter how much she wanted or tried to run away from it. Maybe the answer to also be free from her own pain is already holding her by the hand. The two continued to hold onto each other's hand for ten minutes.

"Strange isn't it?" Derek said to break the silence, yet the tone of his voice sounded peaceful. "Nothing actually happened between us." Then he paused when something from Rogue caught his attention. "Are you okay?"

Derek tried to pull his hand away the moment he watched Rogue's eyes well up with tears but she curled her fingers in between his to prevent him from letting go. Derek returned the favor by curling his fingers as well to complete the link of two hands.

"I could almost feel your pain. I don't know why I'm feeling it. But it's not as intense when I touched you back at the mansion or last night at the club." Rogue choked slightly.

He lowered his eyes a bit and answered. "I guess I'm ready to let go of my pain. But it'll take some time."

To Derek, it must been painful to forever absorb mutant powers that he never wanted while Rogue could only think of herself as the Untouchable One, never to experience the warmth of another human being without the consequences of her powers. The two were locked in a very familiar gaze as they moved themselves closer to each other, their heads taking up every inch of the gap until they could both see their own reflection in each other's eyes. Just when they were beginning to be far away from it all, Rogue's heart gave a horrible jolt as she watched Derek's face suddenly twisting in pain. She noticed that his right hand was clasped firmly against the side of his neck. Derek fell off the bench and onto the ground as Rogue knelt beside him.

"What happened? Derek!" Rogue's voice turns frantic as she tries to pry the rigid hand covering part of his neck before Derek passed out. When she pulled the limp hand away from his neck, she saw a thin piece of wood about an inch long buried halfway through the flesh. Realizing that it was some sort of dart, she scans the area to find out where it came from until she spots a man in a tan leather jacket standing at the ledge of the building who was not there on the first sweep. His right hand was holding a small wooden object similar to the dart that was buried into Derek's neck. But one thing that kept her sights shifting away from the object in the man's hand was the scar-like symbol on his forehead that resembled the crosshairs in a sniper rifle's scope. Before she could jump onto her feet the man swings his arm in an outward direction and Rogue also felt something just above her collarbones. The same wooden dart found its mark and Rogue immediately begins to feel the strange substance that was laced in the dart now circulating in her bloodstream. Her vision turns blurry and her body felt as heavy as lead. She fought with all her might to resist the poison until she lost control of her senses and collapsed to the ground.

Their assailant jumped off the ledge in a slight hop and approached the two: a wicked grin was warping both sides of his lips with pure satisfaction. The man scoops Drake over his shoulders and heads back to the edge of the building. A large metallic sphere with an opening cut across halfway hovered ominously just below the ledge as he jumped right into it.

"Bull's eye." The man said aloud before the gap closes with a familiar humming of magnetism.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

In celebration of over 600 hits (is that inpressive?) I give you three extra chapters since I'm just too excited to just post one every other day. I know you all deserve of what happens to the lovebirds.

For now, here are today's sponsors:

* * *

**emma134:** Anything for you and you're welcome!

**Nettlez:** You're damn right that Derek is too narcissistic for his own good! Glad you took notice of that little trait. Yeah I know the feeling of not getting too many reviews after working so hard that you feel like giving up on the whole idea of finishing the story. But even I have to learn a lesson after finishing a chapter, which is I love my work : )

* * *

See you in a few days, readers and please leave a little something to be remembered by! RnR, please with a cherry on top and a billion, gajillion, blpblpblpbppbpbpbplbllbpb... yen? Throw me a friggin' bone here!

Sorry I just watched **_Austin Powers: Goldmember_** last night on DVD!

**_Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha!_**


	9. Critical Emotions

Chapter 08

**_Critical Emotions _**

Deep in the back of Rogue's mind is a faint and distant voice calling out her name. She saw herself in a world full of emptiness yet only her naked figure could be seen as she floated aimlessly through the void in a fetal position. Her entire body hang almost lifeless, unable to pull even a single muscle. Somehow she still has control of her hearing as she closes her eyes and concentrates, straining her ears to pinpoint where exactly the voice was coming from. Somehow it feels like it was coming straight into her mind. Just when she was about to accept the fact that she must have left the realm of mortals when a distant bright glow pierces through the darkness. Though she could not move, her body was somehow attracted towards the light, growing brighter with each passing second.

* * *

Rogue opens her eyes under the radiant glow that pierces through her eyelids. She raised her hand over her eyes to try to rub the sleep out of them. Her vision blurred for a few moments when she noticed several eyes coming into focus, among them are the familiar ruby quartz glasses donned over his eyes. As soon as she regained consciousness her upper body pops up to a sitting position and she begins to shout.

"Derek! Someone kidnapped Derek!"

Professor Xavier raised his hands towards Rogue. "Calm down, Rogue. Calm down." He drew a short sigh and continued. "Now tell me what exactly happened."

Rogue was almost in the verge of hyperventilation as she struggled to pull back the tears that were already welling over her eyes. Jean notices this as she placed her hands over Rogue's shoulders from behind to calm her down. Her roommate Kitty also stood by her side.

"Rogue. What happened?" Jean spoke softly.

"We… we were sitting near the fountain at the Solarium. There was this man. Bald headed. I saw something shot in Derek's neck."

"We found the dart you just described." The professor said as he showed the one inch wooden dart that was held with a pair of forceps. Rogue stared at the small projectile as the color drained from her face when she saw it was covered in blood. "It was laced with a very potent sedative that causes drowsiness and rendering your muscles useless for an hour. You're fortunate that Scott managed to find you in the Solarium probably ten minutes since."

Rogue turns her head to the left where Scott was standing and questions began forming into her head. How in the world could Scott have known where they were?

"But we could get to that later." The professor continued as he sensed the words in Rogue's mind that radiated anger. "Right now you said that a bald headed man attacked you. What did he looked like?"

Rogue lowered her head as she searched her memories. "He's got a beard and mustache that's kinda looked boxy at the sides. And he also has this weird scar, I think. It was kinda like a bull's eye."

The professor hums a bit, trying to form the description of the man in his mind for a few moments. Guiding his wheelchair towards a computer near Rogue's bed he accessed the mutant databank that lists every known and potential mutant all over the world. Using the database's built-in search program he entered the words 'male', 'bald' and 'bull's eye' to reduce its search time and pressed enter. A small window appeared with the message that says 'Processing' and after a few seconds another message appeared that says '0 matches found'.

At the far corner of the medical room, Logan was also trying to match the description of the attacker in his mind. Recalling the numerous times that **S.H.I.E.L.D.** visited him to identify some criminals in their list, he once came across with one man who might fit the description.

"The man who attacked both you and Derek happens to be a contract killer, an assassin for hire." Logan began, recalling the dossier he read about the perpetrator. "He can make a projectile out anything as long as it's small and sharp to throw at his targets."

An eerie silence fills the room as Logan continued.

"His name happens to be Bullseye." Logan said as he closed his eyes.

Everyone's eyes were turned towards Logan and were surprised that he knows the man Rogue just described.

"Bullseye. Yeah, I remember that little rat." Logan grunted as he rubbed his unshaven chin with his fingers. "A blind lawyer named Matt Murdock once took care of him but obviously he's just harder to kill than a New York cockroach. This guy never misses his target. Not even once except when he targets Matt himself."

"A blind lawyer defeated Bullseye?" Kurt asked as everyone's eyes were zeroed in on Logan.

"His alias happens to be Daredevil. He's probably the only one who could hear Bullseye's attacks from fifty miles away."

The professor removed himself from Logan's profile on Bullseye as he closed his eyes and ran the scenario in his mind. If Magneto actually hired someone to kidnap Derek, why did he choose Bullseye? How could a man, if he is a mutant or not, able to capture Derek so easily? What kind of picture has Magneto seen in the mysterious puzzle concerning Derek's powers that he himself might have overlooked?

The professor continued for almost ten minutes until everyone in the room has already taken notice of his silence. Rogue, however, clenched her fists and seething with burning anger as the image of Bullseye flashed sharply across her mind.

"Right now our top priority is to find Magneto, hopefully would lead us to Derek as well." The professor said as he moved his chair around facing everyone. He switched his sights to Logan. "Wolverine, I want you, Storm and Beast to track down Magneto. The rest will be on standby until they are found."

Rogue's eyes widened in shock as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and faced the professor.

"You can't put us all on standby! I have to be out there helping!"

"It's out of the question, Rogue." The professor said in a calm but firm voice. "This is my direct order."

Scott placed his hand over Rogue's left shoulder as she turned to face him.

"Listen, Rogue, the professor's right about this. You had a rough day and I suggest you take this time to rest up."

There was only a second to spare when Rogue slapped Scott's hand away from her shoulders and glared at him.

"I know you were following me and Derek in the mall. You have no right to interfere with what I do." She growled darkly.

"I wasn't following you!" Scott exclaimed as Rogue's words shook him to the core.

"You are such a liar." Rogue muttered when she suddenly grabbed Scott's left wrist with her bare hand. His face twists in pain for two seconds until Rogue finally released Scott from her grip.

In a trance, Rogue watched the ruby-tinted world being played, hidden in Scott's mind. His sight was obscured slightly by the branches of a thick tall bush when she and Derek were about to kiss before being ambushed by Bullseye. He remained where he was until Bullseye jumps into the metal capsule that Magneto uses to transport his men with Derek hanging over his shoulder. The ruby quartz glasses were lifted off his eyes and a clear view of the Solarium came to focus, followed by a bright red flash that ended her vision as she blinked her eyes back to reality.

Scott was clinging over the bed and clutching his head, slightly drained from Rogue's powers of absorption. With her gloved left hand she slaps Scott viciously across the face. Jean and Kitty held Rogue back as Scott continued to shake his head from the debilitating effects from Rogue's powers as well as the stinging in his right jaw.

"I hate you!" Rogue yelled as she tries to hitch herself forward while being restrained by Jean and Kitty from behind.

"Jean! Kitty! Take Rogue back to her room!" Professor Xavier barked as everyone froze in silence except Rogue who was still trying to attack Scott. It was rare for them to see the professor this angry.

Followed by Beast, Jean and Kitty hovered over Rogue out the door as everyone watched. Scott, however, kept his head lowered and too ashamed to face everyone especially to Professor Xavier.

"Scott," The professor called as he studies Scott. "I don't know if your actions not to help Rogue and Derek when they were attacked is strictly personal. But I want you to understand that I didn't found this institution to segregate the good apples from the bad. As of right now you are suspended from the mission."

Scott remained slouched over the bed and unable to say anything in his defense. The professor was right, he thought. It was almost the same thing when Alvers, also known as Avalanche, wanted to change himself for the better all because of his genuine feelings towards Kitty. For that one minute he has forgotten the true essence of the X-Men. Professor Xavier was too engrossed on the situation to wait for Scott to explain himself as he turns to Wolverine and Storm.

"You two better get going. For every second lost means victory for Magneto. Meanwhile, I'll be in Cerebro to help search for Derek as well."

* * *

The screams of anguish echoed loudly through the hollowed metal dome of Magneto's lair as he watched Derek strapped in a chair with his arms and feet bound tightly with clamps. Another mutant with bushy eyebrows, a sagging face and pointed chin was also in the room and hovering in front of Derek. Magneto was watching the brainwashing process behind the safety of the monitor, taking no chances if Derek were to absorb his powers and use it against him. Joined by Magneto was Bullseye sitting at the table and throwing darts at the dartboard backward over his shoulders without looking at the target from more than twenty feet away. Every dart has found its mark at the center while taking his drink with his left hand. The plan has succeeded, though Magneto knew he was risking a lot on an educated guess.

Magneto once used this process with the help of Mastermind to change the memories of his daughter Wanda, also known as The Scarlet Witch. Hopefully this would be a surefire way to sway Derek into his cause.

The last dart has split the plastic where the fins were inserted to allow the dart to be thrown smoothly, as always right at the bull's eye like Robin Hood splitting the Sheriff of Nottingham's arrow in the archery tournament.

"Ah've finished the job you want me to do." Bullseye said in his thick Irish accent and taking a swig of his drink. "How long do ah have to hang around? Ah have other jobs ta take care of, ye know?"

"Your capturing of Derek Vane has exceeded my every expectations, Bullseye." Magneto answered in a calm voice. "Until I am certain that Derek could be under my control, I will need you here for damage control. Of course there will be an additional one hundred fifty thousand dollars in your account. Will that be enough?"

Bullseye remained silent for one whole minute then walked towards the dartboard when he watched as the darts began to vibrate and was pulled off the board with the humming of magnetism. It floated across the room and hovered in front of Bullseye, his thoughts about the entire reward now on an even quarter of a million dollars as he grabbed the darts.

"Whatever ye say… boss." Bullseye answered and continued playing with the darts while Magneto lets out a small smile behind him.

The brainwashing process ceased as Magneto watched from the monitor. Mastermind was breathing heavily as he looked up towards the camera on a tripod and spoke, wiping the sweat off his bushy eyebrows.

"Magneto." Mastermind called. "It seems that Mr. Derek here is trying to resist my mind control. It will take a lot more time as long as he continues to absorb my powers and use it to shield his mind from me. I suggest that administering a sedative would break his concentration, probably something as potent as sodium pentothal." Sodium pentothal is known as the truth serum, used by the military in the field for interrogating people and answering everything once asked. The chemical composition could also be used for brainwashing due to its sedative-like aftereffects.

"Do what you must." Magneto answered as he held the microphone close to his mouth. "But remember, the X-Men are bound to find us sooner or later."

"As you wish, Magneto." Mastermind replied and disappeared from the camera's view for a few moments. He returned into view with a small black case cradled in his arms. Inside the black case he pulled out a small vial of clear liquid covered in a rubber top and two syringes and placed them on the small table.


	10. In Her Own Hands

Chapter 09

_**In Her Own Hands**_

In the hollowed gray metal paneling at the end of an empty stretch of corridor is a circular metal door that is shaped like an X. Professor Xavier pushed the joystick of his wheelchair forward until he arrived at the very center of the door. No one is allowed to accompany him on what lies behind the door except for routine maintenance. He waited for exactly five seconds when the small laser emitter at the center of the door begins to glow with a red light that shot right at the professor's left retina. The laser from the retinal scanner glided twice in a crisscross pattern and the doors opened, followed by an electronic female voice that said, _Welcome, Professor_.

It was the best-kept secret that lies under the mansion. The metal-walled room has a sphere-like shape with a bridge that leads to the center of the room as he rolled his wheelchair there. A silvery metal helmet attached with wires was placed on top of the computer console as he picked it up and slips it over his head. The entire room begins to hum with energy as he closed his eyes and concentrated all his mental powers through the helmet.

A dream-like world begins to take shape in his mind that overlooks the entire town of Bayville. Everything has an appearance of an apparition while he was the only tangible being. As he looks around he begins to feel a familiar but faint presence that made him shift his head towards Long Island. Travelling almost in the speed of light he reaches the coast. Again he felt the strange telepathic power that seems to come from Derek but slowly it has started to weaken with every second that passed. Gliding over the ocean, the telepathic signatures were audible in his ears as he looked down. In the middle of the Mid Atlantic Ridge is a decrepit oil platform that was rusting all over. Though it was completely empty he could almost hear the screams coming from Derek and another voice that seems to force hypnotic suggestions. The ghost world instantly vanished as Charles opened his eyes and his vision returned in the familiar walls of Cerebro. A cold chill begins to run down his spine and his eyebrows turns moist as he returned to the door leading to the corridor. Leaning on the walls stood Kurt now in his battle uniform as he waited for the professor.

"Kurt. Teleport us to the communications room. I think I have found the whereabouts of Derek Vane."

"Yes, sir." Kurt said as he placed his hand over both Professor Charles's arm and wheelchair and vanished in a puff of sulfur

* * *

Wolverine guided the flight stick of the jet over the city of Manhattan when the professor's voice came through the jet's onboard communicator. Storm took the headset and pressed the button on the panel to connect the line.

"Storm, Wolverine," The professor's voice came clearly through the headset. "I think I have found Derek's coordinates."

"Where is he now?" Wolverine answered through his headset mouthpiece.

"They're somewhere in an abandoned oil platform in the northern part of the Mid Atlantic Ridge. I'll transmit the exact coordinates to the computer."

The small screen on the flight console lit up and data begins to be fed into the computer. Another screen above the cockpit showed a topographic map of the Mid Atlantic Ridge and a small red dot blinked above it.

"I don't know how much time you have but I suggest that you make the first move. Magneto must have been brainwashing Derek for over an hour."

"Amazing that he managed to hold on up to now." Storm said.

"But I fear that Derek is going to lose this fight. I'll bring the rest of the team as backup right away."

* * *

Kitty sat on her bed for the last twenty minutes as she keeps her eyes on Rogue now lying in her own bed with the sheets covering her. After witnessing the recent confrontation between Rogue and Cyclops, Kitty could only watch over Rogue and thinking that Derek has a very special place in her heart that she disregarded any kind of protocol. This made Kitty more nervous as she kept her back against the wall and her feet up. Rogue cried herself to sleep, after taking the effects of absorbing Scott's powers to try to get into his mind.

A slight knock came to their door as Kitty shifted her sights from Rogue towards it. Jean opened the door as quietly as she could, carrying a plate under a dish cover in a tray. The blue furry arm of Hank McCoy could also be seen through the open door before it closed.

"How is she?" Jean spoke in an audible whisper.

"She's sleeping, I guess. The whole thing has really drained her out."

Jean placed the tray over Rogue's study desk and sat next to Kitty on her bed.

"I didn't see how much Derek has meant to Rogue to make her go off like that." Jean shivers a bit as she recalled the incident in the medical room. "It just scares the lights out of me if she ever thinks of taking the matter into her own hands."

Changing the subject, Jean continued. "By the way, the professor managed to find out where Derek is and I'm afraid I might have to leave you with Rogue. Don't worry. Beast is just outside the room standing guard."

Kitty shook her head a bit. "I'm not worried about that. It's Scott that I'm wondering about. Why didn't he come to help Derek when he was so close?"

Jean froze as she also remembered Scott and why he never showed up when he was only standing nearby when Derek was taken. Before Jean could answer, the two women turned towards Rogue's bed when they heard her stirring from her sleep. Rogue slowly sat up from the bed as Jean and Kitty approached her. She was wearing the sweater that Kitty knit for her and her hands were inside the sleeves, making her arms appear much shorter.

"How are you feeling? Jean said as she sat next to her and placed both hands on Rogue's shoulders. She could almost feel Rogue shaking with anger.

"I heard you say that the professor found out where Derek is." Rogue spoke flatly.

"He has." Jean answered and shot an anxious glance at Kitty. "But I'm afraid that you won't be able to come with us this time."

Rogue snaps her head towards Jean and gave her a hard stare. "Why not?"

"I wish I could convince the professor to take you too along. Believe me, Rogue." Jean looks at Kitty for support. "But it might be too dangerous even for all of us so…"

Rogue continues to glare at Jean as Kitty tries to calm her down when the lights in the mansion started to blink with a red glow and the claxons sounded. Professor Xavier's voice boomed all over the mansion.

"Jean, Beast, Iceman, and Magma. Suit up and report to the underground hangar immediately."

"I'm really sorry, Rogue." Jean said as she bolted out the door. Kitty stood and closed the door and stared through it.

"Well," Kitty said in her usual cheery voice, trying to keep the dark atmosphere as light as she can. "Jean just brought you dinner but I guess we could always order some pizza and…"

Kitty was cut short when her entire body froze rigid and her face twisting with pain. Behind her neck was the bare hand of Rogue that she also shook when Kitty's powers were transferred into her. She continued to hold onto Kitty's neck for ten seconds then released her, sending Kitty to the carpeted floor with a flop. Rogue shook her head slightly to clear the dizziness that was making her stagger on her feet. After a few moments Rogue grabbed her combat uniform and after phasing into it she phased through the floor and disappeared.

The medical room was only directly above the underground hangar as Scott also dons his combat uniform. Though the professor suspended him for the mission, he had to redeem himself somehow though the chances are slim. Cyclops was facing the wall behind the curtain when he froze and jumps out of the dressing room when he found a hand coming through the wall. He almost stumbled over the tray when Rogue emerged from the dressing room.

"Rogue!" Cyclops said when he realized that Rogue must have sapped Kitty's powers into her.

"Get out of my way, Cyclops." Rogue warned as she took one step forward. She could feel the powers she got from Kitty fading away unless she uses the elevators leading to the hangar to conserve what was left.

"You can't disobey the professor, Rogue." Scott said in a firm voice.

"Yeah? Then what're you doing all suited up? I thought you're out from this mission?" Rogue shot back.

Rogue and Cyclops were locked in a confrontational stance as Rogue took another step towards Scott who was blocking the door. For every two steps Rogue took has forced Cyclops to take one step back. Realizing that Cyclops was caught in a stalemate, he reaches out for the doorknob and tightens his grip around it.

"You have to take me along as well." Cyclops said as he kept his hands on the doorknob.

"Why should I?" Rogue growled.

"Because you're my friend, Rogue. If you're gonna go down for disobeying the professor's orders then I'm going down too. What I did back in the Solarium was stupid. I also blame myself because it happened."

Rogue remained hostile as Cyclops turned the doorknob and opened the door a few inches from the frame.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for the rest of your life, but if you must know," Cyclops paused then opened the door all the way and continued. " I am happy for you and Derek."

Cyclops took a step back from the door and Rogue went through without looking at him. He pressed his back against the wall and sighed, watching Rogue continually press the button of the elevator leading down. The elevator doors parted open after five seconds as Cyclops watches Rogue enter. His hand was holding on his regular shades when he was about to pull off the visor from his eyes, Rogue's voice shot out through the corridor.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

It took ten seconds for the elevator car to land near the tier leading to the underground hangar. The Velocity was already hovering over the landing pad and the powerful sound of the engine filled the entire cavern.

"We're too late!" Cyclops shouted in the noise.

"Not yet! Let's get to that overhead bridge!" Rogue shouted as she took the lead. The two ran towards the middle of the bridge, as the chopper's nose was already halfway through the doors. Rogue turned to the direction towards the doors then wrapped her arms around Cyclops's waist the moment he arrived.

"Jump!"

Cyclops also wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist and lifted her up. The two reached their left legs over the rails of the bridge and after counting up to three they pushed off and dived headfirst towards the chopper. Cyclops shifted his weight so that Rogue was on top of him as Rogue shut her eyes, concentrating on what was left of Kitty's powers in her body. Cyclops also shut his eyes and preparing himself for the phase or to be sliced to death by the Velocity's powerful spinning blades.

Inside the cockpit, Professor Xavier took the controls with Beast sitting on the copilot's seat. Behind them were Jean, Iceman, Magma, and Nightcrawler sitting on the seats with their belts fastened around them. Beast just announced that the chopper's rockets were primed and ready to fire when the chopper shook as everyone turned to find out what caused it. Everyone was shocked to see Cyclops groaning in pain from the impact from landing on the small of his back, as Rogue remained motionless over Cyclops's chest and moaning. Jean immediately unlatched her seatbelt with Nightcrawler following suit, picking up Rogue off the floor while Nightcrawler also did the same to Cyclops.

"Cyclops! Rogue! What are you doing here?" The professor shouted at front as he kept the chopper in a steady hover as it moved forward.

"We're coming with you, professor, whether you like it or not." Cyclops answered as he clutched his lower spine. Rogue remained silent, thinking that it was best that Cyclops should handle the talking.

Professor Xavier closed his eyes for a second as he shook his head. Turning over to Beast, who he just shrugged, the professor pressed a button on the control panel and pushed down on the throttle. The rockets were starting to fire.

"Get in your seats quickly and strap yourselves in." The professor ordered as the chopper's rockets begins to hitch the chopper forward. "We have a lot to talk about once this is over."


	11. Rage

Chapter 10

**_Rage_**

The sounds of the ocean waves breaking through the main support beams of the platform creates an ominous feeling to those who might have berthed their ships to pass the storm. Nearby, a large piece of the rusted metal falls from the platform followed by a splash as Wolverine finished slashing his way through the blockade made from crisscrossed rods of metal that lead to the other side of the platform. Thirty minutes have passed since Wolverine and Storm landed the X-Jet over the surface of the water.

"Magneto is nowhere to be found." Storm shouted a bit as she hovered a few feet around the platform.

"He's here and I can almost smell him." Wolverine spoke in his normal tone of voice as he scanned the area.

Storm was looking at the readings of a portable monitor, which is connected wirelessly to the X-Jet's sonar equipment as it scans the ocean floor. Somehow they found nothing that the echo might pick up.

The sound of the rotor wash cutting through the air caught Storm's attention as she looked to her right, looking towards the vague figure of the Velocity. It was now three miles from the oil platform as Storm placed her hand over the radio earpiece and hailed the incoming bird.

"Professor," Storm's voice crackled slightly in the cockpit, "it seems that Wolverine has picked up Magneto's scent but there's nothing in here that would be sturdy enough to hold his base."

"Perhaps it's somewhere below the ocean." The professor said.

"We tried scanning the ocean floor. So far there is nothing under there." Storm replied.

"Very well. We're now three minutes from the platform." The professor ended the transmission.

The Velocity tipped its nose downwards and begins a slow dive towards the oil platform. As it hovers five feet towards the helicopter pad, the doors slid open and everyone jumps off the bird. Storm was surprised to see Cyclops and Rogue in the same space as she landed on solid ground.

Rogue was the first to approach Storm to ask, "Where's Derek?"

"He's probably not here." Storm answered when Wolverine slashed his way to the launch pad.

"He's here. I can smell his cologne somewhere." Wolverine said as he sniffed in the air.

Professor Xavier programmed the chopper on autopilot before stepping out with the help of Nightcrawler who teleported him to the helicopter pad. The added weight of another living being plus his wheelchair has started the support beams and girders of the helicopter pad to groan under the weight as Wolverine ordered everyone to step away from the pad. The metal platform begins to slant into a sudden drop as the groaning stress of metal pierced through the rusted oil platform before falling into the ocean. Since the Velocity has no special equipment for landing on water, the professor pulled out a remote controller and pressed the button. The chopper begins to rotate towards the direction of New York and vanished into the horizon.

It was strange indeed as the professor scans the area that goes well beyond the sea. Even with the help of Cerebro why would Derek's mental signature lure them in the middle of the Atlantic if his stand-alone mental powers were unable to detect his presence?

"Something's not right." The professor mumbled as he shut his eyes before returning to the attention of the group. "Everyone, return to the X-Jet for now while I figure out a plan."

Everyone shuffled towards the X-Jet floating on the surface of the ocean. After Wolverine closed the hatch from the inside, a strange high-pitched sound begins to emanate all around the jet that made everyone froze on where they stood. The professor could have sworn he has seen and felt what might come afterwards and so did the rest as they all shifter their sights towards Nightcrawler, who was just as baffled from the sound and sworn that he has nothing to do with it. Almost every one of the X-men has experienced Nightcrawler's ability to teleport from one place to another when they cling to him. But this one was different in some ways. The humming inside the jet slowly grew louder. Everyone felt debilitated as the strange force that feels like they were being torn apart by the fabric of space. A powerful smell of sulfur hangs in the air and their vision begins to ripple right before their eyes. The strange phenomenon ended after ten seconds and the cockpit plunged into darkness before the lights automatically turns itself on.

"Is everyone okay?" The professor called as he looks at them and most of them gave a verbal answer while clutching on their midsection from the nausea. It was until Nightcrawler's turn to break the silence as his jaw drops open, pointing out towards the direction of the cockpit.

"Look!"

The professor turns his wheelchair around and his eyes begin to widen. Surrounding the jet are groves of forestland and the jet was right in the middle of a large clearing lighted by the ghostly moon. He reached out towards the GPS scanner and after typing the command to know their location he froze. They were all in the middle of the Black Forest in Germany. His eyes shook from left to right in rapid succession, too engrossed on the knowledge of their location when he felt something surging at the back of his mind, feeling the presence of another mind somewhere nearby as he looks through the windows.

"He's here." The professor muttered and ordered everyone out of the jet. Kurt and Professor Xavier were the first out in the open in his usual teleportations as everyone exited through the door. Even under the full moon, the area was still shrouded in darkness as everyone scanned the surrounding area. The professor could still feel a mind's presence as he moved the joystick of his wheelchair and rolled towards the back of the jet. Two men stood at the edge of the clearing where Professor Xavier recognized Magneto levitating above the ground. The other man on the ground wore a dark hood and cloak.

"You shouldn't have meddled, Charles." Magneto shouted from across.

"Magneto!" The professor shouted. "What are you planning to do with Derek?"

"This doesn't concern you Charles." Magneto said as he moved a few feet from the hooded man. "Ever since Apocalypse was released from his stasis chamber he has become more powerful than you could ever imagine." Then his voice turns cold. "My fight is not with you, Charles. You are welcome to join me but don't force me to destroy you."

The rest of the X-Men stood their ground and preparing for a confrontation as Magneto hovered even closer towards them.

"You have no right to involve Derek in this. I want you to return him to us." Professor Charles shot Magneto an angry stare.

Magneto stayed where he was hovering for one minute. With a small smile he answered, "As you wish. Derek?"

The hooded man raised his hand over the cowl and pulls it back, revealing Derek's face. He was still wearing Cyclops's clothes minus the sweater and his hair was let down. But the only thing that changed in him is the way he was looking at them, as cold and as fierce as they have never seen. Rogue saw this as she prepared to run straight to him.

"Derek!" Rogue shouted.

Behind Derek appeared the rest of Magneto's men. Standing next Derek was Gambit as he handed him a whole deck of playing cards. Closing his eyes, Derek begins to concentrate the power he was absorbing from Gambit and instantly the deck in his hand glowed with explosive energy.

"Look out!" Wolverine screams towards the group. "Iceman! Put up a shield now!"

Without warning, Derek threw the cards towards them. Iceman unleashes a shower of ice in front of the group as it instantly forms into a huge wall while Professor Charles and Jean held up their hands and creating an invisible force shield behind the wall of ice. But one thing that they forgot to consider is that Derek could amplify the absorbed powers as the cards exploded on the force shield. Each card has the explosive strength of ten pounds of C-4, enough to level Times Square to ashes. The combined explosion caused the ground to quake from the shock wave and a huge cloud of smoke covered half of the clearing.

The winds from the north blew over the clearing and taking with it the black cloud from Derek's attack. Every one of the X-Men was now lying down on the ground and shaken from the explosion including Professor Xavier and his wheelchair lying in pieces. Only a couple of feet away from the blast radius, Nightcrawler managed to teleport away from the blast and taking Rogue and Cyclops along with him and hid within the forest.

"Ve haff to do something." Nightcrawler whispered as he continued to watch towards the clearing.

"Maybe if I could get close to Derek and stun him with one shot…" Cyclops suggested when Rogue reaches out towards Cyclops's arm and grabbed him.

"Don't even think about it." Rogue was staring hard at Cyclops.

"Wake up, Rogue! I don't think Derek's gonna listen to any one of us, not even to you!" Cyclops shouted.

The two were locked into a fierce argument when Magneto shouted once again.

"Don't even try anything foolish, Cyclops." Magneto warned. "Walk away now and I'll make sure that Charles and your friends are spared."

Cyclops clenched his teeth as he revealed himself from his hiding place.

"You're sick, you know that?" Cyclops growled. "Going so low to brainwash Derek like that."

Magneto glided towards the edge of the clearing where Cyclops was and smiled at him.

"I did nothing of the sort." Magneto said. "Mastermind has found something interesting locked up in Derek's mind so I thought of fanning the flames. No mind alterations on my behalf I assure you."

Cyclops begins to grit his teeth even harder as Rogue and Nightcrawler appeared from their hiding place as well. There was no other way around the situation as Magneto hovered over them.

Risking a chance to take at least Magneto down, Cyclops reached his hands towards the button on the left side of his visor when several screams broke out from where Derek was standing. Magneto swung around only to find his men lying on the ground and unconscious with Derek standing over them.

"We're all in trouble now, Magneto." Rogue said as she stares at Derek, now with his increased hatred towards mutants that continue to fuel his rage.

For the first time a strange hollow sensation begins to develop on Magneto's gut as raised his hands towards the wrecked X-Jet and lifting it above Derek's head. But Derek met Magneto's power with overwhelming force as he levitated and releases his own magnetic field. It caused to X-Jet to cease its movement. Locked in a contest of magnetic strength the two combatants unleash, the force was too much for Magneto to control as the jet hurled dangerously close. Magneto grits his teeth and begins to grunt, summoning every ounce of his powers until the jet slams against Magneto with near bone-crushing force and falls to the ground.

"I… hate… you… all…" Derek breathed through his teeth and his face was twisted with rage. As soon as Magneto lost consciousness, Derek hovered back to solid ground and the humming of magnetism disappeared altogether. There were only four people left and Derek was bent on destroying Cyclops, Rogue and Nightcrawler as the three stared at the fallen Magneto.

"We have no choice, Rogue." Cyclops said as he prepared himself. "Your powers doesn't affect him at all and me and Nightcrawler are the only ones who could fight him."

Rogue remained silent and was too stunned to listen to Cyclops as she slowly sinks to the ground while the two rushed at Derek. Cyclops fires a powerful beam through his visors as Nightcrawler teleported behind Derek to restrain him. As the beam closes in, Derek suddenly teleports away from Nightcrawler's grasp, making him take the force of the beam that sent him flying off and stumbling to the ground. Much of his uniform was tattered into ribbons.

Cyclops has no time to check on Nightcrawler as he faces Derek and watched his eyes glow with energy. The only thing left for Cyclops to do was fire his beam with full force at Derek. Another beam also shot right out from Derek's eyes and the two beams collided, trying to overpower each other. Removing the combat visors, Cyclops grunted and planted his feet to the ground as the beam was unleashed with uncontrolled force, but Derek's beam begins to intensify in strength as it slowly begins to move Cyclops's beam back. Mustering all his strength Cyclops released the most powerful beam he could unleash. It was all too late when Derek's beam intensifies almost twenty times in power and size that Cyclops was blown away and skidded across the clearing and rendered unconscious.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**:

Just two more chapters, people, in celebration of over 1000 hits who read my stories (and didn't even throw a friggin' bone for me **boohoohoohoo!**)

Oh well, here are today's sponsors:

* * *

**Mourneblade1179:** Hey man! Thanks for following up on my stories : ) Glad to see that you're still alive and kickin!

**Nettlez:** And to my favorite British babe! I'm just happy that you're ever as faithful in reading and leaving me reviews, luv: ) Just thought that a bog standard writer like meself is honored to have you as a reader.

* * *

Two more chapters, people, and I'll even throw in a special sneak preview of my second installment in the Rogue and Vaine Saga, one whole chapter for you to enjoy! 


	12. Never Apologize

Chapter 11

**_Never Apologize_**

Rogue's mind went blank the moment and her eyes continued to well up with tears the moment she watched Cyclops skid thirty feet on the ground unconscious. Switching back to Derek, the reddish glow slowly vanishes from Derek's eyes as he turns to face Rogue and took a slow pace towards her. His teeth shone in the darkness and his eyebrows furrowed deep that the white his eyes were no longer visible. At each step that Derek took, Rogue slowly moves back and kicking the ground away. How do you fight a mutant that could absorb every mutant power at once and amplifies it ten times its own strength were the only words that occupied her mind? It was a nightmare to see a man who has opened his heart to her for the first time and now facing this man who might be the one to finish her off.

Two outstretched hands were reaching towards Rogue as she cranes her neck back and gasping as she feels the cold fingers wrapping across her neck. Sitting over Rogue's midsection to prevent her from moving away, Derek begins to tighten his grip even more across Rogue's neck as he slams her head on the ground with brute force. The high-pitched sound of air cutting off from her throat echoed around the clearing as she gasped and twists in pain. By instinct she held her hands over Derek's wrists and fought to pry them off her. Her vision turns blurry as the lack of oxygen in her entire body begins to take effect as her grip slowly begins to grow frailer. Standing in the fine line between life and death, Rogue took another attempt in trying to reach out to Derek when she felt something wet dripping on her jaw. As she looks up, she saw Derek's eyes also welling up with tears. His voice sounded like from someone being possessed and cracked yet the intensity was still there.

"**I… hate… you…**"

It was a kind of flash that shot across her mind when she begins to realize about one important detail about Derek's powers. But for every second the lack of oxygen rapidly consumes on what was left of all her strength, Rogue pulls the gloves off her hands. Her eyes started to dilate but she held on, reaching her hands towards Derek's head. As the palms of her hands touches Derek's face, a powerful surge of emotions begins to rush all over Rogue's body that felt cold inside, but the warmth of Derek's face that spreads in her palms gave her enough strength to speak.

"Please…" Rogue choked. "Let… go… of your… hate…"

Whether or not Derek heard her words, he tightens his grip even more that Rogue almost lost her control over her arms. Closing her eyes, Rogue summons all her strength and will power and made another attempt.

"It's… not your… fault… Please… let me…" Rogue started to gag on her own words as she choked, "help… you… take away… your… pain…"

Rogue's strength has finally left her as her arms plopped to the ground. The cold chill that slowly envelops around her body was beginning to intensify and she could almost hear her heartbeat slowing down. As Rogue prepares herself for what seemed to be the deep void, a bright light pierces through the blackness in her eyes. Within seconds she could almost feel her breathing returning to her and warmth was spreading all over her body. She slowly opens her eyes and staring at the moon over the dark sky. Derek was holding his hands near his face and tears kept flowing out from his eyes.

"What have I done?" Derek gasped and his hands shook uncontrollably.

Derek lifts himself up from Rogue and knelt besides her. His hands hovered towards Rogue, coughing and wheezing. Placing her upper body over his lap he gently clutches Rogue's head into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Derek stuttered as he sobbed.

The pain of strangulation still lingered across Rogue's neck as she tries to speak, but as Derek held her exposed hand, the warmth that was spreading all over her body begins to glow even more.

"Don't… apologize… never apologize." Rogue gasped, returning the same advice that Derek gave to her.

Rogue continues to breathe normally for the next few minutes as her strength returns. Derek helped her up on her feet as they viewed the clearing in the middle of the Black Forest. The partly shrouded figures of the X-Men including Magneto and his men were still unconscious as he looks around.

"I did all this?" Derek asked as he picked up the near-conscious Cyclops and hanged his arms across his shoulders.

"You sure did." Rogue gave a faint smile but Derek still frowned.

"I can't believe that I allowed that psycho to mess with my head, telling me to unleash my hate. Somehow it seems so convincing that I agreed until it took over completely."

Rogue held on Derek's arm as they walked towards their friends.

"No. You acted the way you should have done a long time ago. Having pent-up hatred on yourself is bound to drive you off the edge and I guess it'll lead to hatred with the rest of the world." Rogue's voice changed to a soft tone and continued. "I know I would have ended up like that."

Derek raised his head towards the starry sky and reflected on what Rogue said last. They arrived at where their friends were lying and checking to make sure that all of them are still alive. The huge crater that was the result of the blast point from his first attack stood out from the rest of the clearing. A soft voice broke the still silence as Derek lay Cyclops next to Jean and ran towards the sound. The two watched their path until they saw Magma starting to stir and Derek immediately held Magma up while Rogue tries to nudge her to consciousness. They were both smiling as two more were starting to stir when Derek suddenly shot his chest forward and his face writhed and screamed in pain before falling to the ground on his chest.

"Derek!" Rogue screamed as she saw a slim metallic rod near his lower rib section and blood started to ooze from the wound. Her eyes scan through the darkness when a voice shot out somewhere within the clearing.

"It's not over yet!"

"Bullseye." Rogue whispered to herself as she searched frantically at her surroundings.

"Ah thought ye X-Men were the best among the best as Magneto would seh, paid me two-fifty grand to play kidnapper. Though ah promised that ah wouldn't kill any one of ye. Mebbe if ah would say to Magneto that it's all an accident, after all someone has to die in a war."

Bullseye's voice vanished in the air as Rogue continues to search frantically where he might come from. As the moon finally showed itself from behind the clouds, a lone figure more than two hundred yards away came under the pale light. Rogue squinted as she saw something glimmering somewhere around Bullseye's hand.

"Ah guess since ah've been paid ah might as well get me a souvenir." Bullseye shouted from the far end as laughter broke out in the still night. "There's no way ah could miss even in this darkness."

There was no way she could avoid Bullseye as he raised his hands up in the air and realized that he was about to throw another sharp metal object at them. Rogue pulled Derek over her lap and wrapped her arms and upper body around to shield him from Bullseye. As Bullseye raised his feet for the windup, a red bolt of energy shot through the air as Rogue watch from under her arms. It hit Bullseye square on the chest as he stumbled to the ground and rendered unconscious. The sound of sliding dirt caught Rogue's attention and saw Cyclops crawling on his arms and stopped after a few feet.

"Bull's eye." Cyclops grunted before passing out again.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Sorry that it's too short to even make a decent mess of things. Right now I'm in the middle of collecting (or salvaging) what's left of all the **Daria** series eposides I've recorded ever since it showed here in my country for my next project (yes that also includes **Is It Fall Yet?** and **Is it College Yet?**).

Just one more chapter to go!


	13. Call Me Vaine

Chapter 12

**_Call Me Vaine _**

Two weeks has passed since the abduction of Derek as Rogue sat alone on one of the stone benches that lead to the gardens. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she leaned at her left side on the backrest. The sun shown brightly over Bayville and the sky showed a perfect shade of blue.

Everyone who was involved in the mission was either recuperating in their beds or some of them in casts or bandages but otherwise all of them survived. A long bruised line over Rogue's neck was the only scar that she received, but it never compared from the injury that Derek received as he was taken to a regular hospital in Germany, the only conclusion left to him since they were all so far away from home. The arrival of a famed fashion designer in the hospital emergency room turned into a media circus as dozens of reporters from every international TV stations wanted to know attacked him. Rogue couldn't help but break down in tears when she saw the news on television two weeks ago.

Scott emerged from the corner of the mansion as he watches Rogue sitting alone. A sling was hung under his left arm in a cast. No words were exchanged between them for nearly two weeks and he somehow never wondered that Rogue would never speak to him. Professor Xavier held a private session with the two to discuss about their conduct and today happens to be the day the professor and the rest of the teaching staff would pass their verdict. He shook his head, removing the worse kind of verdict out of his mind and slowly walked towards Rogue. The sun hovered just behind Scott and Rogue noticed a shadow hanging over her as she looks over her shoulder.

"Hi, Rogue." Scott said. "Um, mind if I sit here?"

Rogue only answered with a shrug as an indication that she would not mind. Scott sat on the edge of the stone bench as Rogue kept her sights towards the gardens.

"I guess the professor and the other teachers are gonna pass judgement on us." Scott said as he drew a long sigh. He waited for Rogue to comment about it but she still kept silent. Scott lifted his head up towards the sky when Rogue spoke.

"I don't care if they kick me out. I'm used to travelling and being alone anyway." She finally spoke.

Scott raised his eyebrows at Rogue as she kept her back at him. Reaching out his hand over her right shoulder, Scott pulls Rogue around to face him.

"Don't say that, Rogue. You know that the professor will never expel a student."

Rogue continued to stare through Scott's eyes behind his ruby quartz glasses then lowered her head. A rush of emotions was twisting madly in her mind as she remembered having to stare at Scott in this manner. Maybe now was a good time to admit something, what was in her heart a long time ago.

"You know when the first time I met you, you seem too high maintenance for a teenager. I guess your just showing off the 'big brother' attitude to everyone and thinking that this guy's just too stiff."

Scott could only smile a bit as Rogue continued.

"At first I thought that Jean wouldn't even give you the time of day. But I guess I was wrong to hope for something that I know it wouldn't happen, not by a long shot."

The rays of the sun bounces off from the surface of his glasses as he turned his head away from the glare that made him look like he was staring at Rogue. Scott pondered upon what Rogue had just said, almost the same way what Jean told him two weeks ago. Then Rogue felt something heavy across her shoulders and watched Scott wrapping his right arm across her. It was a strange feeling to be embraced by someone who she kept her feelings hidden from him for a long time as Rogue slowly laid her head over his chest. The feeling was mutual for Scott, recalling the action he regretted when he watched Rogue about to kiss Derek in the Solarium. Whether or not that their justifications would either meet each other's ends, it was time that Scott should return the hidden affections coming from Rogue.

"You knew I was heartless yet you never gave up on me because I know that you're more than a friend to me." Scott uttered.

A tear rolled off from Rogue's left cheek and was instantly absorbed by Scott's sweater. The two were still locked in a warm embrace when the mental voice of Professor Xavier entered Scott and Rogue's mind.

"Scott, Rogue, please step in to my office."

Scott released Rogue from his embrace and the two marched inside the mansion. Three minutes later a knock came to Professor Xavier's door as Aurora opened the door. The entire teaching staff of the institute was now staring at the two as Professor Xavier sat behind his desk with his elbows on top. His left eyebrow has a small bandage on top and his right hand was also wrapped with bandages.

"Sit down." The professor said as Scott and Rogue took their seat. Clearing his throat the professor began.

"This institute was founded for the sole purpose of helping children with special abilities and to teach them how to control it. Every student that lives here are special in their own way and it is our duty as well as an honor to help develop their skills for the benefit of mankind.

"Sometimes those who misuse their powers were often the cause of depression, the lack of guidance, or even entertaining thoughts that mutants were born to be superior than normal human beings, to strike fear and tyranny in the heart and minds of millions and to rule over them."

Scott straightens himself when the professor shifted his sights towards him.

"As one of my first students, you have been given the responsibility to guide everyone, to be the source of inspiration to those around you, and an example for others to follow. Indecision and the lack of common sense could often stir the crowd to be rampant. Your actions that lead Derek Vane to mortal danger has tarnished the tenets that this institute has been founded."

Then the professor switched his sights towards Rogue.

"Once you understand the ability that is unique to you, it is also your responsibility to be able to control and use your powers for the benefit of others, not just for our own kind. Your attack towards Kitty Pryde for your own needs is an example of an act that only comes from their own selfish desires, regardless of how noble or justifiable the outcome would be. I consider it as a serious offense."

Rogue lowered her eyes as her heart slowly begins to beat rapidly. Scott somehow felt where her verdict would go as he stood up from his chair.

"Sir, may I have permission to speak?"

The professor nodded his head as he continued.

"With all due respect, I believe that Rogue should be given a second chance." Rogue raised her sights towards Scott as he continued. "The reason this meeting is now taking place because I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. Sometimes jealousy," Scott paused for a minute as he shifted his eyes towards Rogue and back, "could be such a powerful emotion that blinds me from the truth about one person. I failed to see that and I accept whatever the outcome of this meeting as long as it's on me."

The professor rubbed his hands together as he slowly nods. Looking at the other teachers for approval, the professor spoke.

"I thank you for your honesty and for confessing the error of your judgement. You have been in the institute long enough to understand the purpose of your powers and somehow there is nothing else I could do to help you learn to develop it more.

"I have come to a decision. You two will serve two months as assistants to our temporary gardener. You may go now."

Rogue and Scott were staring blankly at each other when the professor spoke again.

"I suggest you hurry for the greenhouse. Or are you considering a much severe punishment than this?" the professor grinned.

The two shook their heads and exited the office.

Jean and Kitty were waiting near the bottom of the stairs when they saw Rogue and Scott climb down. Jean's right arm suffered some minor scratches and bandaged with small pads of gauze while Kitty was on her usual cheery self.

"So how did it go?" Jean asked as she and Kitty approached the two.

"Garden work for two months." Scott shrugged as he smiled at Rogue.

"Really?" Kitty said as she stared at the two in a quizzical manner.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded. "Well, we have to go to the greenhouse. The professor said that the new gardener is already waiting for us." With a short wave Rogue and Scott left the two women.

The greenhouse was about thirty yards from the mansion that overlooks the view of Bayville from the cliff. From that distance the greenhouse appeared more like an oversized brown tool shed with a ten by ten skylight covered in Plexiglas. Scott slides the door open to the right and the two entered. Inside, a man with long brownish hair tied in a ponytail has his back at them and appeared frazzled. He was just finished packing dirt in a flowerpot using his gloved hands and switched to arranging the flowers in a vase with nemsia, candytuft and snapdragon. Rogue recognized the flowers and a heavy feeling begins to grow in her chest, remembering the little botany lesson she got from Derek. The gardener's gray coveralls were smeared with dirt as he carefully snips the excess branches using a pair of floral scissors with professional deftness to make the vase appear neat. Grabbing a mister placed beside the vase, he sprays the flowers evenly, probably made of sugar and bleach as they saw a jar of sugar and a bottle of bleach on the table as Rogue noticed. Scott was impressed with his skills as he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Excuse me." Scott called out. "We're the assistants Professor Xavier sent."

The man nodded his head without turning to face them. Then the gardener pointed at something with the floral scissors towards near the doors as he spoke.

"Scott could take those boxes of violas near the main door of the mansion while Rogue could help me with filling the pots with soil."

Rogue and Scott froze on their feet when they recognized the sound of the gardener's voice. He slowly turns around to face them, revealing the smiling face of Derek Vane. A nametag made of cloth in a white background and black border was sewn over the left side of his chest that read **_Vaine_**.

"Derek!" Rogue cried as she threw her arms around Derek's neck. Her sobs muffled over Derek's chest as he watched her, grunting a bit due to the wound that Rogue accidentally bumped into. He held Rogue across her back as he motioned his body from side to side to calm her down.

Scott watched the two in a tight embrace as he sighed. Picking up the box of violas he turned towards the door.

"I guess I'll just take these outside." Scott called and slides the door shut behind him.

* * *

Professor Charles along with Storm, Logan, and Hank remained in his office and discussed the aftermath of the incident. It was a startling discovery that opened some answers about Derek's mysterious powers.

"It is a remarkable ability that Derek possesses. If Magneto managed to persuade Derek to join his side we would definitely be in trouble the next time we face them."

Logan shot the professor a quizzical look as he asked, "So that means if he knocks every one of us then he won't be able to absorb our powers?"

"That is correct, Logan." The professor answered before lowering his eyebrows. "But one thing that concerns me is the report Jean gave about Derek unleashing all the combined powers and the fact that he never absorbed Bullseye's power."

"But then again," the professor continued, "the latter would probably mean that Derek has to be close enough in one place for him to absorb any mutant powers."

Hank McCoy steps in and asks, "Within that line of thought, would that also explain about Rogue's powers that never have any effect on the young Derek?"

The professor furrowed his eyebrows and his lips narrowed into a straight line, scolding himself for forgetting that one vital piece of the mystery.

"It is a riddle that we all have to try solving as long as he is staying in this Institute." The professor said with his eyes half-closed.

Aurora has been keeping silent for the past ten minutes when the discussions started. As she looks out the window, she finds Derek and Rogue sitting together on the bench near the gardens in an intimate embrace. Her eyes slowly widen as she watches the two pulling their heads together for a deep kiss. Smiling to herself for witnessing the kind of change that was happening to Rogue, Aurora joins in to try shedding some light in the whole mystery.

"If the Sphinx were to be a sardonic creature, he would ask us a riddle like this: 'What grows on the ground?' and wanted a specific answer. The answer could be everything like trees, flowers, grass, mushroom…"

The three men listened closely as Storm continued.

"What I'm trying to say is that the accumulated powers that Derek absorbs has to be focused on a single point if he were to use it. In some ways, Derek could fight the combined force of every mutant out there and he will still win. But what would the consequence be if all those powers continue to accumulate in his body?"

The professor fell silent as he lowered his head and furrowed his eyebrows while pondering on Storm's words.

"I'm beginning to see your point." The professor said as he looked at Aurora. "Since his youth, Derek has conditioned himself to be noticed and admired in every way possible and one way of achieving it is to enter the world of fashion. The mentality that he has conditioned himself, believing that the world does revolve around him would be more of a liability, but his ego would never allow him to reserve himself."

Aurora added, "Ever since he came in this institute and met Rogue, he must have found something about her beyond the boundaries of their similar powers. Maybe he's found something else to focus on for the first time."

Professor Charles raised an eyebrow and stares quizzically at her. "And how would you explain that one, Aurora?"

Aurora motioned the professor to look out the window, compelling Hank and Logan to follow. When they asked what they were supposed to be looking at, Aurora pointed towards the small stone bench near the gardens and also watched what was taking place between Rogue and Derek. The professor sat rather dumbfounded as he turned his wheelchair back to the desk when a knock came to the door.

"Come in, Jean." The professor called as he rubbed his eyebrows.

Jean entered the office along with a man in a brown short-sleeved shirt and short pants, carrying a clipboard and a digital signature scanner used by many courier services.

"Two trucks are parked outside the mansion and wanted Derek to sign these. I think they all belong to him." Jean explained.

The professor's eyes followed through the column of items printed on the sheet of paper that the trucks were carrying as his eyes slowly widened. Electronic appliances, clothes, personal effects and other things; most of them were more than enough to occupy half of the foyer.

"And who sent these?" The professor asked, unable to take his eyes off the clipboard.

"Derek's mother. He must have told her that he's gonna be staying here and asked to have his belongings delivered."

"Um, sir," The young courier cuts in. "Is Mr. Vane anywhere here?"

Aurora pointed to Jean where Derek was as she looked through the window.

"You'll find Derek Vane in the gardens." The professor sighed as he handed the clipboard back to the young courier and left the office followed shortly by Jean with a smile in her lips. He brought his attention to his staff and rubbed his left temple with his thumb in a circular motion.

"I guess **_Vaine_** is here to stay." He said, shaking his head slowly and chuckled.

**The End**

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

There you have it. After only a week of hard work and reediting I've finished the story. hehehehehe I guess I'm kinda losing my touch when I can't seem to find time to work on some of my own original works (you'll see them at but it's good to break away from the cycle once in a while to get back some of the creative juices I've doled out.

I'd like to thank everyone who took their time to review my work. They may not be as impressively many, which I've seen a lot of reviews nearly by the hundreds, but it's more than enough to fuel my desire, as seen by the number of hits the story has received. Special thanks to **Synisterfate, Nettlez, emma134, Prophecy and Mourneblade1179** for taking their time to post their reviews. I gues the next story is as good as the first one as long as there's love left in me with the X-Men.

Thank you all, and to all a good night!

* * *

**_PREVIEW OF THE NEXT X-Men: EVOLUTION, The VAINE SAGA_**

**_The Bond That Ties_**

Chapter 01

**_Carnival _**

The large mound of freshly-dug earth mixed with a bit of brown clay was piled on one area of the gardens that almost resembled an oversized molehill, as a young man with long auburn hair buried his shovel near the top and scoops off a portion. He brought the shovel over a plot at one side of the terra-cotta pathway and scatters the dirt sparingly on it. The pathway stretches almost fifty yards that leads to the patio near the cliff, while the other side of the path has been dug out and still empty. Since nine in the morning the sun continues to warp his vision with heat waves that rises from the ground. His lightly tanned skin was drenched with beads of sweat that rolls off his back as he wipes his sweltering face with a hand towel. This has been his routine, thinking that working in the gardens for three hours a day starting at eight would inspire him for the day before leaving for work. It was too hot to put on the upper half of his coveralls that he slips out the top part and tied the sleeves around his waist, revealing much of his slim, well-toned body. A slight breeze passes through the gardens, which made the young man shiver as the coolness spreads all over his entire back. Looking up to the sky with his hands spread across his eyebrows he could almost see the blinding sun so high that he could have sworn it was already noon.

Derek Vane or **_Vaine_**, has insisted others to spell his name only with an 'I' added, has passed his third month in the Institute as a student as well as being the first mutant celebrity, adored by almost all of the female students. It was tough in some accounts as he undergoes his training much like Rogue would have since they both almost share the same static powers. Every evening a volunteer mutant would teach him how to use the powers he absorbs from, but most of his time was devoted in self-defense training and combat skills. Though he learned martial arts as part of his exercise routine when he used to be a male model, he learns quickly that what he knows about self defense could never compare the kind of training he would truly need once he faces someone like Bullseye. Professor Xavier begins to understand the limits of Vaine's power of absorption, where Vaine could use the powers that can be fired at or released instead of those that only remain in the body. An example of powers that Vaine could never absorb quickly like Blob's power of using physics to strengthen him or Quicksilver's speed were only a few. Perhaps it would also explain why Vaine is immune to Rogue's own power of absorption, probably because Vaine has no other innate offensive or defensive powers to begin with. The second part of his training would involve how to handle the power he absorbs all the mutant powers simultaneously and avoiding the danger of what the professor calls 'overload'.

Rogue and Scott arrived at the terra-cotta path and each carrying a box of irises and placed them near the flowerbed. Surprisingly they were not as tanned like Vaine would have ever since their probation has ended a month ago but they still help out Vaine on the garden work. The two watched Vaine as he scatters more dirt on the last foot of the flowerbed and packs it in with a spading fork, breaking large clumps of dirt into smaller ones.

"You know, Derek," Scott huffs as the glare from the sun reflected off his ruby quartz shades, "I expected you to be something more like a slave driver, but you obviously done almost all the work by yourself for the last three months."

Vaine chuckles a bit as he turned his head towards Scott.

"I guess I'm just being possessive or something. It may not be exactly my garden but I'm kinda have my pride going if I work alone."

"Knowing that, you could give Storm a run for her money when it comes to plants. Have you ever thought of being a botanist rather than a model?" Scott asked.

"Are you kidding? Me, a botanist with good looks and a perfect bone structure?" Derek laughs and shook his head.

Scott laughed as well that he allowed the remark to slide and thinking that it has been part of Derek's attitude that Scott has grown used to it.

"Where do you get it from? I mean I've never seen anyone work this hard on the soil if you can afford hiring gardeners." Rogue asked as she sat next to Vaine.

Vaine sat on his knees and placed his hands on his hips like a tired old farmer.

"Well, my mom was born in Idaho and she and her older brothers grew up in the farm."

"She's the youngest, then?" Scott asked.

Derek continued as he looks towards the distance. "Yeah. While most of my uncles are working the field, mom devoted much of her time with flowers and worked in a local flower shop in a town about twenty miles from the farm by the time she entered high school. Then four years later, mom eloped with my dad and moved to Queens."

"I never get to hear about your father." Rogue said.

Vaine fell silent as his eyes slowly furrowed and lowered his head. Rogue felt that she must have touched a delicate piece of his past that he never wanted to remember.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. You don't have to answer that, you know?" Rogue said as she removed her gloves and held his left arm, feeling the wetness and warmth of his skin.

"It's not your fault, Rogue." Derek smiles a bit and patted her hand. "I never knew him that much, really, and mom never talked about him. The only thing that mom tells me is that he's a painter and has a thing for rural landscapes. The painting in my room happens to be one of my father's works." Rogue and Scott nodded and remembered seeing the painting often: a portrait of a vast field of golden grain with trees and the setting sun in the backdrop and a single rose lying in front. "Times were tough back then, living in an apartment about as big as Scott's room, but at least we get the first dibs at the roof; a crappy penthouse with a garden of Eden." Derek chuckled as Rogue and Scott smiled a bit. "He disappeared by the time I was about four, though, and it made mom cry a lot that…"

The gloom slowly returns to Derek as he felt silent, but his appearance was like the one that loves to reminisce, whether it was good or bad. A tear begins to fall off Rogue's eyes as she slowly feels the emotions coming through her hand over Derek's shoulders. Scott saw this and felt like leaving Rogue and Derek for now, thinking that it would be the best for them to comfort each other without his presence.

"I could use a break." Vaine breathes as he faces the two and beams at them.

"About time too." Rogue smiled as she hands a large water canteen to Drake. He twists the cap off and tipped the spout over his mouth, drinking in large gulps before splashing some of the cold water over his head and face.

"By the way," Vaine said as he laid the canteen near his lap, "I need to ask the professor to skip training for tonight. I have to get some work done back in the studio and probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"You just missed him, though." Scott said as he pointed his left thumb back at the mansion. "The professor left early this morning with Storm to attend a senate hearing in Washington DC and I don't think he'll be back until next Monday. You could probably ask Mr. McCoy or Logan and I'm sure they'll let you have the day off."

Vaine curled his lips and bobs his head up and down in an approving manner when the three were startled by a popping sound from behind followed by an electronic ringing. Kurt Wagner appeared with a cellphone ringing in his hand and handed it over to Vaine.

"Thanks, Kurt." Vaine smiles as he pressed the 'connect' button on the keypad and said hello.

"It seems that he's taking his gardening quite seriously." Kurt said as he looks around, marveling at the improvement Vaine has done to the gardens.

"It sure is." Scott sighed as he also scans the area.

"…Okay, I'll see you later then." Vaine ended the conversation and pressed the 'disconnect' button of his cellphone, his face turns into a serious look. "That was my mom, asking me if I would come home for this evening. But there's still one more problem that I need to take care of that'll probably take me two weeks at the most."

Scott and Kurt raised their eyebrows at the span of time that Vaine will be away from the mansion. Rogue, however, could only feel the chill running down her back and felt her heart sinking, unable to utter a word.

"So where are you going, then?" Kurt asked as he knelt in front of Vaine.

"Rio de Janeiro. Just in time for the Carnival where me and a few other designers will put up our summer fashion show." Vaine explained.

A distant gaze begins to fall upon Scott and Kurt as they imagine Rio de Janeiro in the summer; open beaches; the music; party places; they somehow felt envious for Vaine. Snickering to himself, Vaine watched the two slipping into their dream world when his sights caught Rogue's dejection showering over her face. For the last three months only a very few people in the institute knew of their relationship, though it was Rogue's decision to keep it a secret despite of Vaine's protestations and accepted her judgement. During the evenings they would stay outdoors for hours looking at the stars, talking about things that would appear trivial. Things take in a lighter step during the day as they appear more like friends in the eyes of others rather than lovers.

"That seems a long time to be away." Rogue muttered that only Vaine could hear.

Vaine knew who would be hurt the most during his absence as he looks at his cellphone. Though the chances would be something of an even fifty percent, he flips open the keypad cover and pressed the speed dial to his studio.

"Marcy." Vaine called. "Yeah, it's Derek… Yeah… Uh-huh… Yeah, mom told me about it… okay… Alice already booked me a flight? Okay…"

Vaine shifts his sights towards the back entrance when he felt a surge of telepathic power in his mind, realizing that Jean happens to be nearby. In an instant he probed the minds of all the remaining students, checking if the have any plans for the summer.

"That's good." Vaine continued after a few seconds. "Tell Alice to add another nine tickets in that one flight. Is that possible? Good. I'll send a list of names for the tickets and put it in my account. See you later."

It was those words that brought Scott and Kurt back in their senses as they shifted their gaze at Vaine. Even Rogue was staring at him with a quizzical look.

"I hope you're all fast in packing your bags." Vaine flashed them with his signature grin. "For tomorrow, we're all going WAY south of the border."


End file.
